The Forbidden Love Series:Eternal New Moon
by VSinger
Summary: Story one in the Forbidden Love Series. Things are regular in the vocaloid house-hold until a new vocaloid come up. Will Luka find a new possible love in this new, mysterious figure? OC. Is it Luka x unknown? We shall see! My first story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1:The Newcomer

**My First Story. Please forgive me for lack of details or anything like that. R&R. All criticism accepted gratefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters. The newcomer however is only a character I made up, so I suppose he would be "mine". But I don't own vocaloid, Crypton and the songs.**

**Chapter 1: The Newcomer**

**February 5th, 2011**

**9:30 A.M**

"AIIIYEEEEEEH!" the screech was heard throughout the entire household.

Apparently Kaito had gone into Meiko's room while she was changing.

I sighed as I was used to it. If only I didn't have the purple-haired idiot on my back 24/7.

I was at the dining table with Miku, my closest friend and I had prepared pancakes for us all but apparently everyone else was occupied. Rin and Len causing mischief somewhere secret…and Gakupo…the idiot was probably under the table spying on me. Who knew what he could do? I kicked as hard as I could.

"Ow!" Apparently Gakupo really was underneath the table. I wasn't surprised.

"Oh my beautiful Luka!" Gakupo rose out of the table. "How the sun shines this morning! A beautiful day for a date wouldn't you say?"

"…One more word…and my foot will have a different target on your body."

Gakupo smirked, got up and walked away. The baka was always asking for it.

"So Luka. Are you prepared for the master today?" Miku asked.

"What? Oh yes," I sighed.

Apparently master wanted to come to the household with a special announcement for all of us. He would be here in half an hour.

I sat there wondering about what the announcement could possibly be.

Could there have possibly been a problem? We all had a concert last week and it went well, surely master would be happy about the amount of money we all made him.

"What do you think it could be?" I asked Miku.

"I have absolutely no clue at all… Master seemed…distant about the subject, but I could see excitement in his eyes."

"What a surprise," I rolled my eyes.

**10:00 A.M**

"Ah, good morning everyone! It is so nice to see you all!" Master seemed particularly happy.

"So, I know you are all probably wondering at what could possibly be the announcement today. I really hope you are ready because I actually want to show you myself. Let us take my ride to the Crypton facility!"

'Baka' I thought. Really? Why would he even waste effort on coming to our house if he was going to leave right away with us to his place?

"I wanted to make a grand entrance actually!"

"Oohhh," Rin gurgled.

It was as if Master read my mind, but what could the grand entrance be for?

"Come everyone, to my ride!"

We all walked outside to see a big purple bus. I sighed. Apparently Master was into "pimping" things up. We all thought it was idiotic except for an even more idiotic Gakupo as only he could appreciate the color of a vegetable so distasteful.

We all walked in and my mouth dropped wide open.

It may have looked dumb on the outside, but it was incredible "pimp" on the inside! Wait…what was I thinking? Pimp? It did look cool though.

Mini plasma screen T. V's lined the area above the seats with mini remotes so people could watch whatever they want. The inside was painted mainly pink much to my delight and also had edges of black in it too.

I took a seat next to Miku. The seats were of high class leather and were very comfortable.

Rin sat next to Len with a big tube in her hand. What could that be for? Huge spitballs?

Meiko was sitting next to Kaito, scowling and Gakupo…was right behind me.

"Sooo…Luka got any plans for today?" Miku opened up a conversation.

"Yes. I actually plan to release a new song tomorrow but I have to finish writing it today. It will be called Love Disease."

"Ah yes, the disease of love has completely infected me! Oh sweet Luka! Wouldn't you agree with me? There is love in the air, but not enough. Shall we take the time to...add to some of it?" Gakupo asked dreamily.

"G-Gakupo," I stammered. "YOU IDIOT!"

And that's how the next 5 minutes to Crypton were spent. Gakupo being slapped with a Tuna.

**10:10 A.M**

We all stepped outside and looked at the tall building in front of us. Crypton, the most beautiful building the in world.

"Hey Gakupo," Len interrupted our staring, "Did you eat too much eggplant or something?"

"Not talking about it…" Gakupo's face was bruised and the color of it easily resembled eggplant; we all laughed except for him.

"Everyone, follow me!" Master exclaimed as soon as he stepped out of the bus.

We followed him through the familiar surroundings, took an elevator that led us underground, right into the laboratory where we were all created.

We all froze.

In the center of the laboratory, a body with black hair was lying down on a table.

"Come on," Master smiled. We all approached the body.

"No way!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at the body's right shoulder. On the shoulder was the mark ".."

"What does that mean?" I asked?

"He is just like all of you," Master explained. Just like Miku is "01" and you are "02", he is project-dot-dot. Of course he really isn't dot-dot, but the two periods can only be said that way. Ah…I think he is waking up!"

As soon as he said that, "Project-dot-dot's" eyes flew open.

We all flinched as he sat upright.

"Ah, I see you have woken. May you tell us your name?"

The black haired figure spoke.

"I am what you call Project-dot-dot. My name is Chiyo Mika. I am a vocaloid."


	2. Chapter 2:Chiyo Mika

_**From Chapters 1-9, the story has been entirely re-editing, so please keep that in mind! Please note changes for people who have read the 9 chapters before.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Chiyo Mika<strong>

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. A new vocaloid? Would he be living with us? There was so much I wanted to ask.

I turned and saw Rin, Meiko and Miku blushing.

'Oh boy' I thought. I only hoped this guy wouldn't end up being preverted like Gakupo or Kaito.

I looked at Chiyo. His long raven-black hair somehow had a gleam to it. His eyes, they were sapphire blue. I swore they were on fire on the inside, sapphire flames. I kept staring at them. His eyes. So expression-less, but feelings radiated from them. I had a feeling as if his eyes were begging for something.

Wait...what the heck was I doing? It was the first day I had met this guy and I was...freaking FANTASIZING about...eyes for crying out loud?

"He will be living with you guys. Please make him feel welcome. Remember, he was just completed today so February 5th is his birthday. I don't wish to keep you waiting so please take a ride back home."

With that said, Master led us all, including Chiyo, back to the entrance.

**11:00 A.M**

It seemed to have all happened in a heartbeat.

One minute we were all doing our regular activities and now we have a new vocaloid in our house. Chiyo Mika. Didn't that mean Eternal New Moon. What a weird name...but what could it possibly stand for?

Well someone needed to show Chiyo around the house. Now one had wanted to do it but we all voted the cheery Miku to do everything. Yes, in which this includings a tour of the house, introductions and whatnot.

So we had all left Miku to do the introductions to Chiyo...I could hope that Chiyo wasn't annoyed easily by talkative, bubbly girls.

I was in my room, completing the Love Disease song that I would release tomorrow. I was on verse two.

I remembered the bus trip back home. Chiyo looked so expressionless the entire time. Even Meiko yelling at Kaito didn't seem to stir him at all.

But something he did made think a bit.

His lips were moving on the way home. No, not in a talking movement, but a vibration movement. The type of vibration you can only see from humming.

But we didn't hear him. Miku, Meiko and Rin were too nervous to sit next to him which was ironic since they had blushed then they first saw him and Kaito and Len stuck to their bus partners. Gakupo… I don't think I even have to say where he sat. Always the same.

I sat down writing. I started back on verse two but suddenly a voice made me jump.

"_Kisu wu shitari daki attari_? Now then, who could possibly be on your mind to kiss and hug?" Gakupo smirked.

I flushed a bright red. "DANG IT GAKUPO NOW YOU ARE GETTING IT."

I made sure I wiped that nasty smirk off of Gakupo's face.

**3:00 P.M**

"Well that went well," Miku sighed as she walked in the door.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"Well I made introductions and all, showed him around and such. All he did was nod. His expression stayed the same the entire time. Not a smile, not one ounce of amusement, nothing, just a straight face."

"Maybe he is just isn't settled" Meiko said, though she also sounded unsettled with the idea of a new vocaloid in the house that already looked like he had joined the dark-side or something.

"Maybe he's just retarded," Len suggested.

"BOOYAH!" Rin replied giving Len a high five.

"No he's not!" I argued. How could they say such a thing about him? Perhaps Chiyo or didn't want to bother anyone. Even if that wasn't the case, perhaps he could be the silent but cool type.

Meiko smirked and opened her mouth. "Oooohhh Luka, quick on the defense my dear. Could you perhaps have a cru-"

"Shut Up!" I silenced her.

He seemed quite like me...in a couple cases. I was quiet most of the time and I mainly talked when people talked to me first, though Gakupo was an exception...most of the time I felt like violence was more reasonable for him.

One thing that also I found interesting about him was that, like me, Chiyo also wore a Jinbaori.

"Either that or he is just quiet," Len remarked.

We all froze as the door opened and Chiyo walked in with his expressionless face. However, his eyes looked different. While it was barely noticeable, I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. Could he have possibly heart Len? Or he could be a vocaloid made like Haku...

"Oh yes! I apologize Chiyo I almost forgot!" A suddenly "cheerful" Miku exclaimed. "I need to show you your new room!" With a smile that was obviously fake and quivered with nervousness she walked upstairs motioning for Chiyo to follow her.

Chiyo just nodded and followed Miku upstairs.

Kaito looked a little jealous, a slight tinge of red showed on his cheeks. Oh, the loveless baka.

"Well someone is a little go getter," he stated a little offensively.

"Idiot Kaito. Not everyone that is being showed around by a female is a "player" you know," Meiko retorted. "Besides, I doubt he would even speak to Miku. The only time we even heard him speak was when he introduced himself to Master and us."

"Ah well, I guess."

"Then we should get him into the flow," Rin and Len smirked.

Oh no… Day 1 and Chiyo already was going to have annoyances to deal with.

**11:00 P.M**

"OK the recorders are all set in place and everything is good," Rin gave a thumbs up. Len had apparently placed recorders in Chiyo's room and had filled them up with scary noises.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked. "This Chiyo might retaliate against you if he finds out."

"Oh please, every newbie gets the treatment. Also, again with the defense of Chiyo?" Len smiled.

I reddened but decided to change to subject. "Since when was there a treament?"

"Since now!"

Rin, Len, Gakupo, Kaito, Miku and I were lined up against the wall outside Chiyo's room. It was 11 P.M and lights were out so Chiyo should be getting some sleep. A camera was also inside his room so his actions were being watch watched.

He wasn't in bed; he was on a desk writing something.

"Looks like he is already writing a song... too bad it's gonna be a will when he's begging for mercy in terror!" Rin exclaimed excitedly.

Rin pushed a button on a device and we all sat back and watched the camera as the show began.

A low moaning sound came from the recorders. Much to our dismay, Chiyo didn't budge. Another one came but Chiyo still didn't even stir.

"Dang it! What is wrong with this dude?" Len said, frustrated.

"Hey, you have two cameras in there right? Take a picture, the light might freak him out," Gakupo suggested.

"Hmm, I suppose so. You may not be as stupid as we thought Gakupo!"

"Hey thanks!" Gakupo grinned triumphantly. "Hey wait a second!"

With a push of a button, Rin took a picture.

Through a camera, a bright light took up the entire room for a nanosecond and faded away.

There sat Chiyo, still writing,

"Gah!" Apparently p.o'ed, Len ran to Chiyo's room door and started to open and slam it, obviously desperate to scare Chiyo or stir him. He wasn't even thinking rationally and didn't know Chiyo's desk was only a few feet away from the door. Through the camera, we could see the door opening and closing as it was not far from Chiyo. The slamming even shook the house. I was really surprised the door didn't break off its hinges.

To our amazement, Chiyo was still sitting down and writing. It seems like he didn't even hear the slamming at all.

Len came over to check on things. "Well?" he asked.

"Ok…" Rin shook her head. "One heck of a newbie. Hey Len, lets actually try out something decent tomorrow ok?"

Len was quiet for a minute, flabbergasted that he had failed to scare Chiyo but then replied with an "ok".

We all went to bed. My room was right next to Chiyo's so I had to pass by it. A faint light was visible through the crack.

Chiyo was probably still writing.

As soon as I stepped passed it, the light went out.

I froze. 'What the heck?' I though. What was the deal with that? It almost as if he had sensed me passing by…ah well.

I stood there for another minute, guessing Chiyo had gone to bed and was now going to sleep. Therefore, I opened the door a bit and whispered "Goodnight Chiyo" and closed it. As it closed while I walked off to go to bed I did not hear the faint voice whispering back "Good night Luka."

I lied down on my bed, the covers over me with only my head exposed. 'What a day' I thought and closed my eyes.

"_Oh what a weakling you are!"_

_I looked around and saw myself in the streets. I looked in the direction of the voice; it came from a rich looking man making fun of a poor looking boy. The boy only had rags to himself and nothing else and His wild white hair was in a tangled mess._

"_Oh how you definitely wish you were me huh?"_

_The poor boy continued to look down. I couldn't move...dang it! I wanted to help that poor boy out but my legs refused to move! I glared at the rich man as hard as I could. He apparently thought making fun of the poor boy was amusing._

"_Oh I must take leave now as my beautiful fianc__é_ _is waiting for me! Oh yes, I will become married soon and then I shall rid the streets of trash like you." The rich guy scoffed and walked off. _

_As soon as he left the poor boy got up…and raised his head. He looked at me straight in the eye. It was for only half a second. Blazing, ruby red eyes. Eyes so beautifully red they looked as if they were actually on fire. But there was pain in those eyes. Pain that told the story of one who had suffered his entire life. _

_Before I could look at any of his other features everything went black._

I gasped as I woke up.

Ahh good, I was in my room.

I looked at the time. 7:30 A.M. I groaned as I got up out of bed.

'What a weird dream' I thought. The boy's eyes still bore into me…but then again, what could a dream possibly mean?

* * *

><p><strong><em>And I still give my thanks to yiseunggi as before :) thank you so much for telling me my wording problems!<em>**


	3. Chapter 3:The Voice

_**Chapter 3! Please do enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Voice<strong>

**February 6th, 2011**

**7:40 A.M**

I went to the dining room to see everyone eating cereal while Miku was in the kitchen cooking something. I sincerely hoped it wasn't another one of her terrible leek recipes as they made us gag...but then again, when was the last time she even cooked something that didn't make us gag?

Oh Miku...if you you had the thought for it. Instead of trying to make it completely healthy, try adding some taste into it...we all know sauerkraut doesn't belong in small cakes...ice cream and icing does.

The only one missing from the room was Chiyo.

Since everyone was hogging the cereal and I definitely did NOT want to eat something cooked by Miku, I helped myself to a tuna sandwich.

Halfway done with the sandwich I could hear someone walking downstairs, I turned around and saw Chiyo.

Same expression, same features.

"Good morning," I greet him. I only received a light nod in return.

"Hey Chiyo!" Miku smiled. "I cooked you some breakfast!"

Everyone turned in Miku's direction with a look of horror.

Bon apetit!"

I instantly heard some gagging in the background. Oh my...his first meal here and he would probably puke all over the place.

Miku led Chiyo to a seat and placed a plate in front of him, as soon as I saw it I gagged.

Death on a plate...Miku's all time famous "Leek Omelet."

I saw Kaito turn his head to see what Miku had made for Chiyo, as soon as he saw it his eyes widened and he looked like he was going to choke.

"Urrgh...I'll be right back," Kaito could barely utter and rushed to the bathroom.

If there was anything Miku was known for cooking, it was her "Leek Omelet", but that didn't mean that was a good thing. The reason? Once you took a bite, you had 15 seconds to make it to the bathroom or else the floor would be dirty.

I'll even admit it, I would rather eat a freaking eggplant than eat...that. Now back to the subject.

Chiyo just looked at the omelet while Miku stood right behind him, looking proud of herself.

I know it was an omelet...but it was call Miku's LEEK Omelet for a very good reason.

No one saw the small tear running down his right cheek.

He slowly lifted the fork given to him by Miku and forked a forkful of leek omelet and put it into his mouth. I paled instantly waiting for the reaction.

He chewed.

He swallowed.

He didn't scream, go mad, faint, throw up or spit it back out like the rest of had done before. I could only stare in awe.

No reaction at all. He broke a record, unlike Gakupo, who's own stupid taste buds gave him the smallest reactions to the worst stuff, yet he still ran outside and hosed his own mouth down to get the taste out from just tasting a leek parfait.

"Th-Thank you...Miku," Chiyo uttered gratefully.

I felt my heart melt upon hearing that. Chiyo's voice somehow had a tinge of happiness in it which I thought was impossible at the first impression of him. It was like watching a whole hearted person get something they had been craving for decades. And...even for just a nanosecond, I thought I perhaps saw his non-expressionless face

The others were just gaping at Chiyo, mouths touching the floor, in utter disbelief in that fact that Chiyo liked like the leek omelet?

Miku looked really happy. She watched as Chiyo took another slow bite, then another. He continued until the omelet was finished.

He nodded thanks at Miku, who beamed back. He got up and went to the living room and sat down on the couch, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

"I must have drunk too much," Meiko slurred, still in disbelief that Chiyo ate the omelet.

I did feel bad for Miku though. She cooked out of the goodness in her heart. She didn't cook well but none of us let her know as we never gagged loud enough or made disgusted sounds in front of her. But with the disbelief now, she might catch on...I had to change the subject.

"Oh that reminds me! I want to present the song!" I exclaimed.

Meiko looked at me as if I were stupid."How does that relate- oh never mind. Bring the song over."

I went up to my room and gathered the paper titled Love Disease and a radio that I had the instrumental stored in and went downstairs and found everyone in the living room. Chiyo was there too but he had his eye on me, knowing I was going to sing.

A table was between everyone for me to stand on. Taking a deep breath I turned on the radio and began to sing.

"…kizamikomu no yo," I finished.

Everyone in the room applauded and cheered. Everyone, except for Chiyo. He looked at me straight in the eye and gave me an approving nod that earned him a smile in return.

"Now that's how you do it!" Meiko and Kaito yelled in unison.

"Excellent job!" Miku smiled.

Even after the applauding stop, Rin and Len started clapping like maniacs...bakas.

"Ahh, I always knew you felt about me that way," Gakupo smirked. "But I never thought you would have stalked me!"

Dang him and that smirk of his! I would beat him up… but I didn't want Chiyo to think of me as a violent person…

"Shut up," was my response. Clear and simple.

Gakupo's eyes lit up, clearly amused. He turned his head and looked at Chiyo.

His eyes died back down to normal.

Gakupo and Kaito looked at each other with the same idea in mind and together they asked Chiyo a question.

"So then Chiyo, what did you think of the song."

Chiyo raised an eyebrow but humbly replied, "I enjoyed it deeply...but I suppose Luka wants to kiss and hug Gakupo?"

Gakupo and Kaito burst out laughing. I only flushed with embarrassment...but at least he enjoyed the song even though it was probably the first song he ever heard.

**10:00 A.M**

I had to leave to go to the recording center in 1 hour to release Love Disease so I decided to go for a walk with Miku.

"Hey Miku, want to go for a walk?"

"Sure, got anything interesting to talk about?"

"You'll figure it out."

"Ooohh….fine," Miku replied, sticking her tongue out.

We both walked for about 5 minutes and decided to sit down on a bench.

"So tell me Luka. What do you think of this Chiyo guy?"

I sighed, now Miku was getting on about Chiyo and me.

"Well I think he is pretty mysterious. He looks around my age I guess but do you even know his age?"

"Nope. Hey wait a second, what do you think his character item is?"

"Oh hey I never thought of that!"

"He reminds me of Taito a bit, do you think his weapon could be a item?"

"Um...I think you meant could his item be a weapon, and possibly. But things don't always look so obvious...though it could be. He seems calm and collected so I doubt he would take part in violence."

"This is only day two and you think of him like that already? Wow, you are pretty quick to judge."

"AND YOU'RE PRETTY HOT!" a deep voice yelled.

"What? Who's there?" I half asked, half demanded.

Miku and I turned around to see 5 big beefy guys behind us.

Crap, they looked drunk.

"We have been listening to ya conversation, *hic*, and whoever ya little boyfriend Chiyo is and wherever the heck he is at, it is too late now. So be a good girl and…come to papa!" the biggest one, seemingly the boss demanded.

"Uh no sorry we don't like losers like you!" Miku retorted.

"UWAT! LOSERS? Ok then…you wanna be rough? Then it's time for us to be tough! Get em boys! Times like these are pretty boring, so therefore there is always time for fun when you are bored right?"

The surrounding guys nodded in response.

I saw each of them look at me and smile hungrily. I paled.

They all started running towards me but I couldn't move. I was frozen in fear.

Miku, who has always been an attention getter, even at stupid times saw them all going towards me and got jealous.

"Hey what about me?" She glared at them.

They ignored her and put their hands on me.

"Pigs!" I screamed at them.

It only encouraged them. They seemed so happy just to grab my arms. Desperate men, the most dangerous force in the world.

Miku pounded on them to try and get them off me, but to no avail.

All of a sudden a huge shadow was cast upon her, the biggest guy was right in front of her.

"And since the pretty one is all taken, I guess that leaves you with me!"

Miku screamed. The men around me lost control of themselves. They really were desperate! They were fantasizers who thought dirty thoughts about me since day 1 and just being in close proximity with me had them lost in their own heaven. They would recover soon though, I had no hope…

"Ah, back to business, HAVE FUN BOYS!"

One of them licked me which caused me to gag and scream. They didn't care though, they only put their faces on me. Moreover, they put my face in their chests. Big, smelly, hairy, UGH!

"Oh poor Luka, I thought you were high class."

Oh HEEEELLLLLL no! As much as I hoped they would lose interest in me, they had just insulted me about my "class"?

I could not even see Miku except hear her screams and the laughter of the man on her.

I knew what was going to happen. They were going to attempt rape on us. Right now they were just having fun but they would have serious business when they forced us to their place, or whatever dump they lived in.

My eyes teared up. Could this be the end? Was there really no hope? One rape possibly turning to murder and ending everything?

These men were too powerful, to arrogant and stupidly hungry to satisfy the desires in their dirty minds.

There was nothing Miku and I could do…but cry. Me and Miku were helpless...and nothing could be done that I could do to resolve our situation.

"Let them go," a voice called out.

"Huh?"

"I said let them go. I will not repeat myself again."

The men on me parted, I looked down and saw my clothing ripped and wet with tears. Miku appeared to be in the same condition.

I looked in the direction of the voice.

Chiyo Mika was standing several yards away from us.

"And just what would you plan to do to us if we refuse to listen to you Mr. Hero?" the biggest one asked?

"Tough guy you are, though I think the answer is pretty obvious what I'm going to do. What a shame you had to ask such a pathetic question. But then again, it shows just how pathetic you are."

The big guy grew enraged at the insult.

"Attack men! Show him what happens to people who insult pathetic people!"

The men rushed forward.

"I'm sure you will," Chiyo sighed.

"Chiyo! No!" I cried.

Why? Why was he going to be a hero? In a state like this Miku and I couldn't run; we were in too much pain, both emotionally and physically. We could only watch in terror. There was no one around to stop what was going to happen...no one was around to stop the men in the first place anyway

The big guy got to him first and threw a monster punch.

With crazy speed Chiyo easily dodged and ended up right behind the big guy.

"Missed."

The other men rushing forward stopped dead in their tracks.

The big guy looked flabbergasted at the speed Chiyo used to dodge. He turned around and saw Chiyo looking him in the eye. "What the?"

He threw another punch but only hit air.

"Missed again."

Chiyo was right behind him again.

"Remember, 3 strikes and you're out."

The big guy's face flushed red; the guy threw a swinging punch in Chiyo's direction, but before the punch was even complete, he found himself flying in the air.

"Like I said, 3 strikes and you're out," Chiyo was suddenly above the big guy and slammed the man's stomach. They were 7 feet in the air, so the impact would leave a mark.

The big guy landed with a huge thud shaking the ground slightly.

He was unconscious.

I could only gape at Chiyo in amazement.

In less than 2 seconds Chiyo had launched a 250 pound man in the air and slammed him down.

The other men looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"I'll give you a choice," Chiyo slurred, "either run away or I'll send you flying even higher than I sent this guy."

The men didn't have to think twice, they ran.

"Luka…Miku." Chiyo looked sad. He could tell what happened.

"Why did this have to happen to us? Why are we so weak? So worthless to each other?"

I didn't care if I looked stupid just asking the question aloud. These men...did something untolerable to us to me and Miku and I...I couldn't help myself...even Miku...I was just so powerless!

I instantly starting bawling as Miku joined me in the sadness as well.

Chiyo was silent.

"What the hell is the point of everything anyway?" I could barely scream through my crying.

I held Miku in my arms as we supported each other with the pain.

"Luka…Miku. Trash preys upon the best that can be found; they wanted you because they felt you were too good to resist, just like everyone else, except other people have brains." Chiyo stated.

Why couldn't he be more understanding…? We both had just suffered a rape attempt!

"If both of you were weak, then the big man I beat up would go for you two alone, not with the help of trash. He's even worse. Worthless? Life seems worthless…I agree."

Did he just agree with me on that?

"I can promise you that you aren't worthless, but life may seem worthless with a first impression…it's a terror to the mind."

At that point I couldn't take it anymore, I started crying harder than ever. It seemed to have the same effect on Miku.

Then Chiyo did something I didn't expect to do.

He pulled Miku and me close to him.

I gasped in surprised at this act. But Chiyo just closed his eyes, took a deep breath and…started to sing? The heck? But I paused at his voice.

...What...How was he doing this?

His voice… it was... it was holy. The voice of an angel was an understatement as it was even beyond the voice of a God. The lyrics were not understandable so therefore the language was different. Different? Why different? But I didn't care. The lyrics had an effect on me, I could even see it on Miku.

Both of our eyes widened at his beautiful voice as we could feel our hearts mending. We could feel the pain going away, the memory of rape becoming distant and weak. We could only stare at Chiyo's sapphire eyes as they pierced our eyes and looked into our hearts...I could…feel a content smile spreading across my face. Miku appeared to be in a trance, captivated by Chiyo's voice. I truly felt good.

I felt strong, stronger than ever. It was…a time period of beauty...yes. Had I really just thought that? Chiyo…

The song ended.

Chiyo's expression had not changed the entire song but it still did not change the beauty of it.

"Chiyo?" I asked. "How did you-"

"Shhh." he replied. "Don't worry about it you two, but please allow me to take you both home.

A million questions popped up in my mind as Chiyo walked us both home, yet I had no clue how to answer any of them.

He didn't look at either one of us the entire time we walked home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Those perverts deserve hell now don't they...Thank goodness Chiyo was able to teach them a lesson! Otherwise I may have just had to reach in my laptop and handle them myself of course! :3<em>**


	4. Chapter 4:Good Night

_**Yup this is still edited! :D While mostly grammar mistakes and stuff have been fixed, some character qualities and characterizations may seem different in times. So keep those eyes O.O wide open!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Good Night<strong>

**1:00 P.M**

The song Love Disease was released and became an instant hit. Good riddance with that; it reminded me too much of… I couldn't think of it anymore, but at least the sadness was gone.

Everyone came up to me asking me questions when I came back to the house as Miku had told everyone what had happened while I was at the recording center.

As big mouthed as she was, I could never get how adorable she was out of my mind.

"My dear Luka, The Great Gakupo has learned what has happened. If I were to see those nasty men again I would smite them down without mercy at thou order!"

"Idiot Gakupo…"

"Orders from the beautiful Luka?"

"Yes."

"Really? Right away!" Gakupo dashed out of the house.

Kaito was the first to speak after that. "Wow, he is really going out without even knowing what order you actually wanted? Or is he going to search for 5 men he has never seen before?"

"Romantic."

We all stared at Chiyo but he turned his head away as soon as we turned our heads.

"SO WUUUUT HAPPENED?" Rin asked and somehow demanded at the same time.

"Oh I heard! Sir Mika came and slayed the dragon to rescue thy princess!" Len laughed.

I blushed and turned around to see Miku resembling a tomato. Compliments to "World is Mine."

Chiyo didn't bother to comment which came to no surprise. Again he was the no expression-Chiyo.

"Hmm, then that gives Len the Magnificent an idea! Rin, come!"

Len whispered something into Rin's ear and instantly her eyes lit up.

Oh boy.

"We will need assistance! Miku, Meiko! Come!"

Wow...Miku totally left my side for the conversation, but what the heck would need they Meiko for? Just another stupid trick...

**10:30 P.M**

The house had been very quiet ever since the Kagamines, Miku and Meiko discussed the "idea" and they disappeared.

Chiyo was gone too, I hoped they weren't doing anything stupid to him right now.

It was late and I was just a little bit hungry so I headed over the kitchen to get something and saw Meiko looking bored on the kitchen counter.

"Hey Meiko, where have you been lately?

"Oh hey I've been...drinking...you need anything?" she looked nervous as she responded.

"Oh yeah...I'm just hungry."

Then I spotted the rope next to her.

"Meiko? Why the heck is there rope in the kitchen?"

"OH UMMM...It's for..." she hesitated. "Oh yeah! It's for Kaito if he ever tries to sneak in my room again! He'll get it next time!"

I was uneasy with the response but at the mention of Kaito's name I was reassured.

Hey Luka, turn around!" I froze at the voice. It was Rin."

I turned around and saw Rin right in front of me grinning like a devil.

"Gotcha! Hold her down Meiko!"

"Wha-what? What's going on?" I stammered.

All of a sudden I felt hands grab mine. Meiko, easily stronger than me, held me down while Rin took the rope that was nearby and started…to tie me up!

"What the heck are you doing?" I yelled as Rin giggled a bit and responded.

"Why, I'm allowing you to spend some time with your true love…CHIYO of course!"

"What? I do not love him!" My face betrayed me and I started blushing madly.

I did not love him... how could I love someone I had only known for a day? Sure he made me feel better, but that didn't give me feelings for him! He was handsome...but I had already seen the others blush over him. Crud...did I really think of him as handsome? Forget it! Only one day! Why did I blush so easily...More importantly, why was I already sounded by such IDIOTS?

"Oh we will see about that," Rin smirked.

"Hey Rin! He's on the couch now! You got Luka?" Len was heard from across the house.

I realized in horror what they had done. Len and Miku somehow tricked Chiyo and tied him up on the couch, but what were they going to do with me?

"Yup! Here she comes!"

They led me to the couch were Chiyo was lying face up, eyes wide open but he did not say a word.

"Hey Luka..." an ever so Meiko slurred, "You said you were hungry right?"

I gulped..."Um...yes?"

"THEN SATISFY YOUR HUNGER HERE!" she shouted.

As soon as she shouted that, I was tossed on top of Chiyo!

"Oh my god! What the heck is this for!" I screamed. Chiyo winced a bit since his face was only inches from mine.

I'm pretty sure Chiyo was somewhat uncomfortable in the position we were in since this was new to him but it was also new to me...and it was embarrassing!

"Dang it you all! I'm going to kill you for this!" I screeched. I could only hear laughter in the background. Miku? She betrayed me too? "Arr!"

"Have a good night you two," all four of them crooned.

I lay on top of Chiyo, tied up, alone.

Chiyo didn't say a thing.

"Well…this is awkward," I opened up.

"Yes. Very." I could actually see a bit of pink on his cheeks!

"Are you blushing?"

"I can't tell if I am actually doing that Luka. But it is quite obvious in your case."

Oh god no he was right! I was so embarrassed and...this feeling was making me blush crimson! I'm pretty sure I couldn't turn anymore red. We were so close to each other. His face, less than an inch from my own., his own breath mixed with mine.

His eyes, they really did look into my soul, his gaze mesmerizing me; his eyes were so penetrating, how was it possible to have eyes like that? So sapphire and deep?

Wow...there I go again. Fantasizing about his eyes AGAIN!

"I…" I tried to talk but was speechless. I was completely captured by his gaze.

Chiyo looked down and closed his eyes for a second.

"What did we do to deserve this?

"Umm..." I finally broke out of it. "I-I-I don't think...we d-did anything w-wrong." I was being so simple with my words and I was stuttering!

"So what did we do?"

"Ummm...uhhh!" why did he have to have such powerful eyes? I couldn't even think as I was trapped.

Chiyo only raised an eyebrow and kept waiting for an answer, but he lowered his gaze for a second and I got out of it.

"Chiyo, we did not do anything wrong. This is just a prank by the Kagamines.

Chiyo relaxed slightly. "I see...ok then."

Was this Chiyo even aware of the position we were in?

"Well then Luka...we should get some rest." Wow...way to ruin the "moment".

"I guess so," I said, disappointed. Wait, what was I thinking? I was happy to finally escape this moment into dreamland. Yeah...

"Here, sleep on my side," he offered, moving his head slightly.

I moved my head to the left side of his own. His touch. Why was my heart suddenly...speeding up? Already seen through with penetrating eyes...I felt something. It wasn't the heat that I read about in stories...no. Could it have been love? No that was impossible as I could never love Chiyo. Besides, wasn't heat what love was realized with? I read about it in some stories. What was this feeling in my heart? Why do I enjoy it so, but why is it so mysterious? It really was impossible to even think deep as I lay captivated by this feeling.

I slept on Chiyo with our faces touching, but I suppose it was better than the alternative.

_I hear a screaming woman. I look in the distance and see a nude woman screaming by herself. Why was she nude and why was she screaming?_

_Then I looked at her stomach and realized what was happening. Her stomach was enlarged; she was giving birth! _

_The spasms of pain shook the woman as she was only seconds away from delivering the baby._

_The woman gave one last shriek of pain as the baby came out of her._

_The baby didn't cry at all even after its first breath to my surprise. I smiled, it truly was a heartwarming sight._

_But I saw the woman and realized that she was losing blood...and fast! "Hey! Someone help her!" was what I wanted to scream but when I opened my mouth nothing came out and I couldn't move. I could only stare as she became paler and paler._

_She was poor and now one cared about her...where was her husband?_

"_My dear Tsukiko," the woman spoke. Tsukiko? Oh! She had named her baby! "Tsukiko...I love you... I am sorry. Please…forgive me," was all the woman said. Then the light left her eyes. _

_She was dead, and now since she was dead, she had left the baby without a family, support, love, food, shelter, care and hope. If the baby could really think, then it would know that it would truly be…alone._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh my, poor Tsukiko. What is going to happen? I'm not a person to give clifhangers because I simply love the suspense and the question of...What's going to happen? I hope you do to! :D<em>**


	5. Chapter 5:Payback

_**Chapter 5 yay! Though of course it's coming here the same time as the past 4 xD **_

_**What is with all these dreams going on? Read and find out!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Payback<strong>

**February 7th, 2011 **

**9:30 A.M**

We both woke up at the same time as I felt a tear running down my cheek from the dream…what was with the dreams over the past two days? While it was deeply saddening, I instantly felt a pair of eyes on me. I moved my head up to see Chiyo and noticed a small glimmer below his left eye.

It was a tear. I decided not to ask.

"How was your sleep?" Chiyo asked.

"…Pleasant."

"It's not hard to see the sadness in your eyes you know. Care to explain? A bad dream perhaps?"

I had no clue if he could actually see through me...but since he mentioned it I decided to tell him about the dream.

He had no reaction as he merely sighed and was silent. What was the deal with him?

Of course this was all still awkward because we were tied down together less than a couple inches apart...I wondered what he was thinking about it.

Suddenly I felt a hand grasp my head and push me down. It was all too quick, before I could even react my lips were on his!

"Mmph," I moaned trying to speak.

Perfect just perfect. I just had to moan while trying to speak, that would be exactly what a certain prankster would love to hear...

I could hear snickering above my head but I couldn't see anything even if I moved my head; I was too close to Chiyo, I could only look into his eyes.

The sudden movement had taken him by surprise too, I saw his eyes widen a little bit.

I tried to pull my head back but the grip was firm and held me there. Another hand gripped Chiyo's head and pushed him further into my face, definitely locking our lips.

After about 20 seconds I felt myself going thin without air. I couldn't suck in air otherwise the kiss would be deeper and things could get worse...if that's really how things could get worse I guess. Plus I would be stealing his air. The grip suddenly pulled my head back and the hand and as Chiyo was released too. We separated.

I was bright red and Chiyo, ever the expressionless somehow returned to normal, though a bit of pink resided on his cheeks and another tear ran down his face.

"Rise and shine! Hope you both had a good night together," Rin exclaimed cheerfully.

I felt myself being untied. I instantly got up and turned around to glare at a laughing Miku, Meiko, Rin and Len. Their laughter was uncontrollable but oh…if looks could kill.

"Hey Luka," Meiko laughed, "Are you hungry any more?"

What they had just done...was far above the line. Now I was angry.

"THREE!"

They continued laughing like madmen.

"TWO!"

Their laughing died down a bit and while they still laughed hard, signs of nervousness were on their faces.

"ONE!"

Their laughing instantly stopped and they all screamed and ran as fast as they could away from me. I sorely hoped they didn't see my face because it was even redder than Teto's hair.

Uh oh, I'm alone with Chiyo again! I turned my head to him and saw him looking at me, but after what Rin and Meiko had done...putting us together like that, I'm pretty sure we would remain as silent as stones.

"Well if you're done being angry would you mind untying me?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I had completely forgotten the situation Chiyo was in.

"Ho-how can you be so calm?" I half asked, half demanded for an answer.

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see...we were tied together on top of each other and then Meiko and Rin put our heads together into a kiss. I'm here extremely embarrassed and flushed while you lie down without an expression at all!"

Chiyo was untied by now.

"Well, there is no point being distressed about it. Things come, things go. That's life."

If that was really his perspective on life, did he really care about it then?

"Besides, I can tell you might want some payback for that prank. I can help you with that."

Now that caught my attention. How could it be? Chiyo, the expressionless, the almost seemingly anti-social, be a prank doer? 'So maybe it embarassed him a bit.' I smiled at the thought.

"Way to change the subject, but ok," I did my best to sound disappointed but failed.

He whispered something into my ear. My eyes lit up.

"Why, how devious of you! This willl surely be entertaining," I smirked.

"Now let us enjoy the day. I'll make you breakfast."

What a gentleman.

**Half an hour later**

It turned out Chiyo could not cook well at all. I had asked for tuna and he prepared tuna for both of us.

It looked ok but I could tell Chiyo had no cooking experience and that cooking materials were new for him. Of course I almost ate all of it smiling each time I felt the tasty juices running down my throat. I've eaten sushi before, so I could eat this. Also, while Chiyo showed no signs of it, I noticed a small shine in his eyes detecting that he was probably happy with my pleasure.

Well...even if it didn't taste to good, it was better than Miku.

"Well Chiyo, this is actually very good! I'm impressed! Maybe I won't have to be the only decent chef in this household anymore."

Hahah, I was just giving him hope in my mind, he would definitely need some lessons.

Instead of thanking me for the compliment, he continued to eat. The silence continued for a couple minutes until we were done eating then Chiyo spoke again.

"Just a little longer, then the fun…begins."

**7:00 P.M**

"Ah dang it! I said I was sorry!" Meiko was extremely irritated. I was tying her up on the floor while Chiyo was actually doing something unexpected and holding her down. We left her in an open hallway. A small distance away from her was some rope designed to trip but not be seen and super glue.

"Now Meiko, yell Len's name for help."

Meiko, not thinking and just wanting to be free yelled for Len as loud as she could.

Sure enough Len came while Chiyo and I hid in a nearby room.

"Meiko? Is something wrong?" Len said, confused.

"I'm tied up you baka! Help me out!"

Though a mischievous person but willing to help out in times of need, Len ran forward to help. He didn't see the super thin rope and invisible superglue on the ground. He tripped over the rope onto the superglue. His face landed between Meiko's legs. He looked up and gasped loudly. He was staring at Meiko's butt! Meiko had chosen to wear a very short skirt and it backfired on her.

"AJAKSAJSGJHKASH NOSEBLEED! AHHHHH!" Len screamed.

Sure enough, he had a massive nosebleed. Hopefully he wasn't about to die of blood-loss at the rate he bled.

Len's face really caught up and there and due to the glue sticking him to the floor, he couldn't move, not that he wanted to though.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING LEN? QUIT ACTING PERVERTED LIKE KAITO AND HELP ME OUT!  
>Len was totally silent. He had gone into shock and probably couldn't move, yet his eyes remained wide open as he stared.<p>

Chiyo and I walked out of the room and Meiko gave us a look that would have killed a demon.

"I swear, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

I laughed triumphantly while as expected, Chiyo didn't say a word.

Chiyo and I walked pass a very pissed off Meiko and a very turned on and heavily bleeding Len.

I made sure to take a picture to show the others for a good laugh.

"All we need now is to get Miku and Rin back for what they did," I stated.

"I know something we could do. I just hope Kaito doesn't mind," Chiyo replied, softly.

Chiyo whispered into my ear.

I could help but smiled. " Oh I'm sure Kaito would pay us to do that."

**20 minutes later**

"Hey Kaito, want some ice cream?" I offered. It was late at night and tt was easy to tell Kaito was famished.

"WHY YES THANK YOU! NOMNOMNOM!"

"Uh…why does this ice cream taste…funny? I'm feeling sle-" and Kaito passed out on the floor. Sleeping pills for $50... totally worth it.

All we had to do was do the same thing to Miku and Rin. However, if they just saw a leek and an orange in the open, they would suspect something.

I shoved a pill inside a leek and put some in parts of a mashed up pill in a peeled orange, broken down so the "pill" was practically invisible.

"Excuse me Chiyo!" I exclaimed out loud and clearly audible for people in the house to hear, "would you like anything to eat?"

"Why yes please," he sort of yelled but with a throaty voice, "I'll have that leek and orange please!"

We heard shuffling down the stairs. Music to our ears. In Chiyo's right hand lay a leek and in his left, a peeled orange.

"NOOOOO!" a desperate Miku and Rin screeched. They snagged their favorite food out of Chiyo's hands and despite the rudeness of it, devoured their food item.

Miku and Rin looked at each other and realized something. "Aw crap," they both sighed in unison and fell to the floor.

"Well they certainly aren't that smart," I smiled, "that was too easy."

"Well now since they are both asleep, let's take them to Kaito's room."

It had taken...15 minutes to convince Chiyo to yell "I'll have that leek and orange please!" He really needed to talk more. He seemed scared just to yell.

Both bodies were taken to Kaito's room and place on top of a sleeping Kaito. However, unlike the tying up of Chiyo and me, they were tied up so their lips were touching. Oh, they were going to have such a surprise in the morning.

20 minutes later, Chiyo and I are both in the kitchen. I smile realizing now though he was silent and expressionless, he did realize some people had their needs (revenge) and was willing to help me out. Already in just a couple days a nice friendship had been created.

Ah the kitchen. Stew was being prepared.

Chiyo and I have a nice little feast to celebrate the little bit of revenge. How a night could be so enjoyable with beef stew, especially since I'm the one who cooked it.

**11:00 P.M**

"Hey Chiyo, it's pretty late, we should get some sleep now."

It appeared that Chiyo talked before only for payback, for he only nodded now.

"Have a good night and thank you."

Chiyo nodded again.

I passed by Meiko and Len going to my room to see that Meiko had fallen asleep and Len was wide awake, still bleeding and still staring...poor boy.

"Ah the beautiful bed," I said to myself as I walked in my room. I was so tired that I fell asleep instantly.

"_So what…you think because you are just a little poor dirt bag...you can steal from me?"_

_A tall, proud figure towers over a white haired boy._

"_Little trash stealing from me? Do you really think you are better than me? Trash stealing from the people deserve worse than death. You aren't a person, you are trash. You always have been and always will be."_

_The boy did not look up or cry. But he did say something._

"_Please, I have been poor my entire life. I just need to support myself so I can just stay above death. Please, be willing to understand me and have mercy on me, noble one."_

_The tall figure looms over the boy, interested._

"_Noble one ey? Okay, I guess I should be merciful sometimes. Since you deserve worse than death but I am feeling merciful, I'll give you something...worthy of you."_

_The tall figure pulls out a black knife. "Death!"_

_I could not do anything as I saw the knife come down on the boy. But I swore, just before I faded back to the real world, I saw a hint of laughter on the boy's nearly fully concealed face._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I truly did like writing this chapter. Especially at the end with the boy seemingly amused at the time he was about to be stabbed. Always make me wonder what other people would think of this. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did making it! <em>**


	6. Chapter 6:Vengeance,Despair, and Hope

_**I wanna see the reactions to the pranks and I wanna see them NAO! I definately amused myself at the pranks, especially with the Len and Meiko case :)**_

_**Certainly it was something that...well I guess it would be amused, at the same time very...hahah you can catch my drift.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Vengeance, Despair and Hope<strong>

**February 8th, 2011**

**8:30 A.M**

I instantly woke up to screaming. I was sweating and gasping for breath.

Another nightmare had taken over the night but what had it been about?

I instantly come back to my senses when I realized that the screaming had come from Miku and Rin.

"M…M…Miku? R…Rin? Mpph!"

"LUKA, YOU ARE DEAD!" came from two very angry sounding girls. Too bad they could talk much without having a lip-locking problem.

Enjoying the suffering from the two devils, I take my time getting out of bed...besides, I'm pretty sure Kaito was having a great time.

Meiko's face was beet red and her eyes glistening with anger. "Dead. Meat." was Meiko's only thing to say.

I highly doubt Len got any sleep last night as he still looked wide awake. I chuckled thinking he probably had a great night.

"Good morning Luka," across the hallways comes a familiar voice.

"Good morning Chiyo," I smile.

"How did you sleep last night Meiko?" Chiyo asked Meiko.

"…"

I bit my lip suppressing the laughter from Chiyo trying Meiko as I watch Chiyo come over to Meiko and start untying her; I instantly see a grin of insanity come across her face.

Chiyo had just made the worst choice and was going to die! I would follow! I open my mouth to speak but Chiyo opened his first. What was he-

And all of a sudden, the world becomes heaven.

The...beautiful voice...

This time I could truly hear and somehow see the voice as the serenity of it drew beautiful pictures and told blessed promises. I could literally see the beauty in front of me as I swore the room brightened up a bit.

Almost instantly Meiko's face died down in shock. She obviously couldn't believe what she was hearing and yet she probably could feel the beauty even though she couldn't understand a word he was saying. I myself couldn't believe it either...it was a different song from before, yet it almost had the same effect.

What language could these strange songs be in? I looked into Chiyo's sapphire eyes but for some reason it was impossible to read anything from his eyes while he sang with purity.

I felt a strange presence, unknown to me…but for some reason, it calmed me. It was as if Chiyo's voice created an friendly spirit. A feeling you could only imagine when you know the kind spirit of a lost loved one is next to you.

There we no deceased love ones of mine...yet I could feel the emotions of someone else feeling it.

The song ended with Meiko completely untied.

She only got up and stared at Chiyo. The song had broken all the anger in her. I'm sure that she remember all that happened, but now it didn't matter.

"What are you?"

Chiyo's expression didn't change, but was that a hint of…amusement in his eyes? He only got up and went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"Heeeeeyyy Luuuuukaaaa, you are gonna dieee!"

I had forgotten about Miku and Rin. They weren't close enough to hear the song. Poor souls.

"Dammit Luka untie us now! Kaito is nose bleeding!" they whined.

Meiko finally snapped out of it and chuckled. "Wow, you really got payback and probably really got on Kaito's good side. I'll untie those idiots before they drown in blood."

With that said, I ran to the kitchen so I could cook breakfast before Chiyo could.

**9:00 A.M**

Breakfast was extremely quiet except for the soft clings of silverware and glass plates. I didn't speak for that would leave an opening for insults from Miku and Rin, Kaito was still in shock with happiness while Meiko was lost in her own thoughts. The song had calmed Len down and he was sleeping so Chiyo put him into bed and tucked him in.

I had prepared pancakes and put our favorite toppings on them, with the exception of sake on the side for Meiko and a plain waffle for Chiyo, there was still a waffle with the most disgusting purple vegetable on it.

"I'm hoooooooooooome!" a cheerful voice came from the door. Besides Chiyo, we all groaned.

"My sweet, beautiful Luka! Sir Gakupo has returned from thou mission with dreadful news. I was not able to slay the dragons."

"Gakupo, what on earth are you talking about," I asked, irritated.

"Why the rapists of course. You know I would do anything for The Last Queen!"

I didn't reply.

"Hmm, I see the tsundere has lightened up on me. I await for the confession from thee!" Gakupo smiled.

'Luka, what are you doing?' I thought to myself. I would normally beat up Gakupo for something like that. Was I getting…soft?

"Just…eat breakfast Gakupo."

Gakupo look surprised but his expression saddened which confused me slightly. He sat down but the sadness could easily be seen on his face.

Chiyo only glanced at Gakupo but continued eating.

Gakupo, as he hadn't eaten for two days to carry out the great Luka's "mercy", devoured the waffle.

Everyone was quiet for the rest of the day

**9:00 P.M**

I was dying of boredom. There was nothing at all to do. I was hoping for someone to come and talk to me...even Gakupo. Even if his actions irritated me, Gakupo made the days less boring. He seemed sad at breakfast, but knowing Gakupo, he'd get better. I decided to wait and see if I could figure out things later. He'd be his cheery self by tomorrow.

Rin, Miku, Len and Meiko were no where to be seen. Chiyo was probably in his room, Kaito was fantasizing about his day in his room, and Gakupo was… doing whatever in his.

I decided to sit down on the couch. Apparently I was wrong about Chiyo as he wasn't in his room, he was on the couch too so I decided to take a seat next to him.

"Hey Chiyo."

"What is it like to be famous?"

I was taken aback, startled by his sudden question. He seemed really serious but also curious without a doubt. What would be the harm in saying it?

"Well…it's nice I suppose. Singing is something I love and would die for. The fans are great...but as your know already that can be a problem sometime."

Chiyo nodded slightly.

"Ever since I listened to your song, Love Disease, I started listening to some other songs. One particular song captures my interest above all the others."

"Which song would that be?"

"The song you and Miku had a duet together with, Magnet."

Magnet...that song of purity and the deep feelings and decisions of forbidden love. I even felt true feelings while singing it...with Miku. There was no doubt in our mind it instantly became our favorite sing just while we were making it.

"Oh I love that song, but why that song?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, I actually really don't know as I don't really understand the concept of that song, but something attracts me to it."

He didn't know what Magnet was above? Weird. I'm pretty sure the word "love" and "kiss" were mentioned a lot in the song, how does one not comprehend it?

"Magnet is about forb-"

Before I could carry on, Chiyo shushed me.

"Please don't tell me, I want to figure out on my own."

I nodded at him. I guess the concept of love confused him a bit. My, would it be a journey to get him to learn. I just hoped Rin and the others wouldn't try to...force any wrong thoughts into his mind about it.

A scream pieced the room. It sounded like Rin in Chiyo's room.

Not thinking, we both got up and stormed to his room jumping multiple stairs at a time and flew in.

There was no one in there. Only the furniture and other room necessities we had put in for Chiyo.

Then the door shut behind us.

"Muahahahah! Got you!"

I groaned as I heard familiar laughter behind the door. Rin and company had tricked us again!

"You know know Luka, I really don't know how you fall for such a stupid trick. Really? A scream and you end up in this position? Wow...you must really be playing for a certain someone!"

"Shut up Rin! I'll torture you for this!" I wasn't really embarrassed, more angry that she had really made me sound stupid."

"Hey, it's getting pretty late; looks like you are gonna have to sleep with Chiyo…ALONE!"

I looked at the door in horror. Why me? Why Chiyo? Now my face was burning up. Thanks goodness it was dark otherwise Chiyo would see the huge blush on my face.

Chiyo only sighed. "Ah well the bed is big enough for both of us. Let's get some rest."

Wow, he really didn't mind at all. It was like his emotions were set in stone. If he had the mind of Kaito or Gakupo, I would have to clean the excessive blood on the ground after dealing with them.

"Why are you so calm about this? Don't you think they are trying to do something to both of us?"

A pathetic question really, but I felt that Chiyo would understand the concept of it.

He raised his gaze.

"I don't mind it as I can see their intentions aren't bad, so it really doesn't matter to me, I just get on with it."

"So what are you a psychic or something?"

Chiyo didn't respond, he was already on the bed, eyes closed.

Well...if he really didn't mind at all sleeping next to me and was completely mature about it, then I'd have to be mature to. Oh...in the name of baka.

I sighed as I crawled in next to him. 'What a night' I thought.

I closed my eyes…no...I can't fall asleep.

No…I couldn't do it. The boy who suffers… I couldn't bear to watch it anymore. His suffering! Why was I forced to see the terrible life of something that seemed so realistic?

Tears ran down my face. I could have only imagined the boy's pain, the suffering, the image of the knife coming down on him. Why? Why did that boy have to suffer so badly? Was he dead?

I gasped as I felt a comforting hand pat my shoulder.

I moved my head towards Chiyo and found ourselves looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"I see your tears, I can feel your pain, but what is the source?"

"…"

"You need your sleep you know."

"I…don't feel like sleeping."

"Ahh," I saw recognition in his eyes. "Was it perhaps the nightmare you had days ago?"

Dang it, he found out...but I really didn't want to talk about it.

"You are afraid if you go to sleep you will have it again?"

He really was a darn psychic wasn't he...

I always heard that letting out your feelings at proper times makes things easier as you can finally deal with them. Fine...it was Chiyo after all.

"No…not exactly. But I've been…having a chain of nightmares and it frightens me badly. Ever since February 5th I had these strange nightmares about a boy who suffers a lot. I first saw him as a boy and then the next time I dreamed of him he was a baby and things continued from there. I know I'll dream about him…but I had just seen him get stabbed. Please! I don't want to see him again!"

The light had completely left Chiyo's eyes. I was so tired, yet I was breaking apart.

Chiyo's expression softened, his pat turned into a soft rub. It calmed me down a bit but then what he did next was something familiar. He opened his mouth...but this time I didn't get to hear it. I barely even heard the first word.

As soon as I heard the first nanosecond of a syllable I had fallen asleep.

_I was in terror. Oh God no please don't do this to me! I felt something but was too scared to open my eyes. What would I see this time? I fell asleep! _

_It seemed like hours my eyes were shut. I gave up at that point and opened my eyes._

_Heaven._

_I could not believe what I was seeing. There was bright light everywhere, a rainbow in the distance and prayers of happiness in the sky; I looked down and saw a puffy white substance. Was I standing on a cloud?_

_All of a sudden I heard a tune. Music? Lyrics came after. I was completely stunned by the beauty of the voice,it was in a language I could not understand but it sounded familiar...it can't be._

_Impossible, I was hearing Chiyo's singing! Did he somehow just get into my dream? The music was everywhere and it seemed like time itself had stopped just to listen. Then time started again as the singing stopped, but just as soon as it stopped, it started again._

_I could feel the lyrics being poured to me! I felt as if the lyrics could only be heard by me at the point! The lyrics surged into my mind. Wait...I could understand them! How could I possibly comprehend this? They were in the same language as before but somehow in my heart I understood what the song meant! I had no doubt that this was the song Chiyo was singing._

_Heartless in a mind none can…see,_

_But one person can set him free,_

_Though none of it is in his… heart,_

_He saw something right from the start,_

_Though he avoids the fact through…time,_

_The evils make a pantomime,_

_Oh one can you not just for-get,_

_Never forget my own secret._

_The singing stopped for a bit, then continued._

_I shall rise from the endless…dawn,_

_Everyone back then is a pawn,_

_Though they cannot see me right…now,_

_Society would not allow,_

_A human life to take its…place,_

_Insanity's mother embrace,_

_A feeling to me you can… give,_

_Eternally we both can live…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just in case you are wondering, if you want the flow of how the song went, in Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, when Harry opens the golden egg underwater and you hear the singing, that's how it goes! :D Sorry I'm not good at instrumentals for me so I just used that. Hopefully it was good enough! :)<em>**


	7. Chapter 7:The Warning

_**Chapter 7. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Warning<strong>

**February 9th, 2011**

**8:00 A.M**

I woke up, the last word live still alive in my mind... no, I still heard it. I glanced at Chiyo, his eyes were open and his mouth was closing.

"So…how was your sleep?" he asked.

"It was…a beautiful dream."

His eyes twinkled slightly. "Share," was his response.

"I was…wrapped in beautiful music. It soothed me in a way that is unexplainable as I was literally in heaven. I was standing on a cloud and I saw bright light and angels everywhere, then I heard beautiful singing; it was short but beautiful!"

I stopped when I looked into Chiyo's sapphire eyes. They were somewhat sparkling with happiness, but not one ounce of a smile on his lips.

"I see, I hope you enjoyed my song."

Whoa, what the heck? No way! Was it really possible? I did see his mouth closing as soon as I woke up...

"Chiyo…how long were you singing?"

No reply.

I repeated myself. "Chiyo...how long?"

"All night."

"You-"

I couldn't believe it. Had he really been staying up all night, singing away my nightmares into a beautiful dream just for my sake? Most of all, How did he do that? Did he somehow enter my dream while he was...conscious?

"Yes, I really did stay up all night while singing nonstop for you. But it still was an enjoyable night as it is not often I sing and usually I don't feel like it and yet for some reason I feel relaxed...but it's also good I don't go out of practice."

He had really done it. Without even realizing it, I moved a bit closer to him.

"I…I don't know what to say…Chiyo...thank you…"

I would have probably cried at the sacrifice he had given staying up all night, on the verge of sleeping but with a course to follow, but his music had touched me so much.

"Chiyo…the music…I understood every word of it."

The sparkle instantly disappeared from his eyes. He was speechless.

"Chiyo, what does it mean?"

After about a minute Chiyo answered. "That's unimportant. It is just a song after all; besides, we will all have to sing eventually. We will have our singles, our duets and group songs. Plus-"he paused.

I had moved closer to him but was completely oblivious to it. We were really on the same bed facing each other eye to eye. His gaze pierced through me and I felt a familiar warmth with another strange sensation. I had no idea what happened to cause this.

What was going on through Chiyo's mind at the moment, I could never tell, but I was sure something caused him to pause with out proximity to each other at the same time. Wait...for Chiyo to pause at a time like this, did this mean he was understanding...what I think it could be?

"Rise and shine lovebirds! Hope you had a good sleep!"

The door clicked and opened and Rin stepped in. She grinned when she saw us.

"D'awwwwww, isn't that SWEEEEET?" she said in a "cute Rin" tone. My face flushed and I instantly jumped out of bed.

"Sh-Shut up!" Dang it, I stuttered.

"Oh hey," Len said walking in, "Not a single bruise on Chiyo's face. What happened to Miss. Tsundere? Perhaps we were wrong…"

What the heck did he mean by "perhaps we were wrong?"

I scowled at him, but what he said caught me off guard. If I was tsundere, shouldn't I have hurt Chiyo? Isn't that why I hit Gakupo? No, I hit Gakupo because he was an idiot and took things too far. Chiyo didn't. He was mature and…wait what was I thinking?

But then again…why didn't I hit Gakupo yesterday? I had changed too.

A silent Chiyo interrupted my thoughts as he barely brushed passed me and walked out of the door.

"They are just going to get back at us if we want to get at them again. Besides, you had a pleasant dream so let this pass," Chiyo said just as he disappeared from sight.

I sighed. I wasn't in the devious mood anyway. We all need our relaxation days.

**11:00 A.M**

"Hey Luka! You and Chiyo will be wanted at the recording center tomorrow morning, at 5:30 P.M!"

I almost choked. "Ok… first of all Miku, 5:30 P.M is not in the morning and why would just the two of us be needed?"

"Oh, nothing," Miku gave a devilish grin while Len and Rin snickered behind her. "We just told them you two should sing together.

"…"

"Oh and by the way… you two will have a veeery special song! It's called MAGNET!"

You could have painted my face red, there would have been no difference.

Chiyo didn't look so happy. I'm pretty sure he was thinking 'what have they gotten us into.'

"MAGNET? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

Miku beamed.

"So you just had to pair us together, and with all of the duet songs out there, you had to choose Magnet!"

"Well there was Go Google It, but I don't think you would even raise a finger to even harm your precious Chiyo!"

Gakupo shifted uncomfortably hearing that.

I looked at Chiyo but he didn't react to anything. Besides, when did he ever look happy? I guessed and hoped he didn't understand the concept of what they were trying to say.

I had always heard this saying "Don't feed the troll". I decided to shut up and let them say whatever. Besides, it may be easier. Wasn't this what Chiyo did? Let people say whatever so you don't even have to have the effort of opening your mouth in response? Being like Chiyo is easy on yourself if you could master it but really? Magnet? Wasn't that a little too far? It didn't matter to Chiyo because he didn't understand it but I did.

Forbidden love? It was too early… and also, what's the point? I was always surrounded by idiots...

I sighed. Chiyo was going to have a lot of Gakupo x Luka fans on his back.

**2:00 P.M**

"M-Master?" I gasped.

What I was just seeing in front of me was...master? Was this even possible? Master was almost twice as tall as the figure in front of me. This could only be an imposter!

"Ah. Luka!" the "Master" exclaimed with glee. It definitely was an imposter! When it opened its mouth to speak I could see the metallic and sharp teeth in its mouth.

"Come here Luka!"

The imposter had everything master had besides the height and teeth. It had the same composure, build and relaxed face.

The miniature Master offered a hand which somehow made him look extremely suspcious. The suspicion was due to its other hand being behind its back

I didn't take the hand, I only stepped back.

"Master's" mood darkened into a glare.

"Well then, I'm just going to have to kill you the hard way!"

It started running forwards towards me, his concealed hand now outstretched, holding a knife.

I screamed and started to run away from it around the house, adrenaline pumping through my blood. I ran towards every opening of the house I could find. I wasn't even thinking, just as long as I got away from the imposter. Where was everyone? Couldn't they hear me?

Fortunately, due to the imposter's short size, outrunning it was no problem. But the main problem was that I was in a house so I couldn't run and hide forever. If one of these were inside the house there could have possibly been more outside. Knowing this I finally stopped running and looked around me. I was in the kitchen.

There was a frying pan on the counter so I grabbed it. Not much of a weapon but it was still a weapon. Fortunately, I had also taken martial arts. How else could I be a tsundere if I hadn't? I took a combination of Ju-Jitsu and Tae Kwon Do. Unfortuntely, it was only a last resort if I lost my weapon. The rapists earlier were too much to even think about attempting a fight on, but this was a freaking single midget I was up against.

Suddenly the imposter was in front of me but I had braced myself for this. The imposter's sneakiness was how he suddenly appeared in front of me in the first place.

Whatever it really was, it was grinning like a psychopath which made me nervous. Training in a Do-Jang for a while had prepared me for something like this in case weapons weren't necessary, but I never had my life at stake before.

It lunged at me.

The speed I had gained at tae kwon do allowed me to do a swift dodge and I hit the knife out of its hand with the frying pan. Adrenaline really pumped me up. I threw a roundhouse kick to its head…and recoiled in pain. It was not human, or at least, not completely. Thank god that, whatever it was made of, it wasn't too hard; otherwise my foot would have been broken for sure. The kick however, did appear to stun it so I gripped the pan firmly and started whacking it. Due to quick thinking at the time I kept whacking and whacking it. I finally stopped when I saw it was covered in blood. My heart skipped a beat at the sight.

I almost felt like I had just murdered a person. Imposter or not, whatever this was it would NOT be wandering around anywhere anymore.

But still, I was in shock, what had this all really happened for? Why was this thing's goal to kill me?

I snapped out of it when I saw Kaito running to me.

"Hey Luka, you are TOTALLY not going to believe what just happ-" he stopped once he saw the imposter.

"Kaito," I mumbled sadly, "It's not what it looks like."

"It is... I was attacked by one of those things to."

No way! Had he really been attacked by the same thing?

"When?"

"Just now."

Oh no! If he was attacked just now like I was then how about the others? Miku and the Kagamines were the most vulnerable! I could possibly lose my best friend!

"Oh my god, we have to warn the others!"

Kaito and I bolted upstairs and ran into Miku's room. The sight was something I would remember.

It was one of the imposter's on top of Miku; she was apparently struggling with it and she appeared to be red-faced from crying.

"Please!" she cried. "Don't kill me!"

The imposter was succeeding in whatever its goal was to probably kill Miku.

"Miku!" I yelled as I ran forward. I beat the living hell out of the imposter with the frying pan. I took it off Miku and opened my arms as a crying Miku ran into them.

"That thing! It…it tried to kill me!" Miku cried.

"Shh Miku, it will be all right, we are all here for you."

She was just...so fragile in my arms. So young and yet...she had to face something like this?

Miku just cried making me decide I couldn't let her go but I did notice Kaito running away, probably to save Rin and Len if they were being attacked by imposters…Kaito could sure savely them. Gakupo was a samurai…he could handle one no problem and Chiyo...I actually felt pity for an imposter if it attacked him.

I just held Miku in my arms. How could I have been to stupid to forget about everyone with a midget on my trail? "Miku," I sighed and hummed a soft tune. It was a song of sadness but one of Miku's favorites. Can't I Even Dream.

"Please…I just want this nightmare to go away. If they attacked us, surely more are…coming!" Miku was weak in my clutch. I stroked her hair and continued humming.

"Miku, as long as me and the others are here, I promise you that nothing will happen to you...I promise."

I'm such an idiot...how could I live up to such a promise?

Miku finally relaxed at those words. She was just in shock and would be silent for a while.

"Come on Miku, we have to check on the others."

She nodded weakly and holding my hand we walked out of the room. We went to Rin and Len's room to find them crying, embraced by Kaito. Another imposter's body was right behind them. As much as I cared about them, I really cared about Miku more...I almost felt like I had true feelings for her during our making of Magnet. Everything seemed so true then.

I had to get the thought out of my mind as I needed a clear head for everyone.

We walked to Gakupo's room and as if he predicted us coming, a very seriously looking Gakupo opened the door.

"I was just attacked by Master!"

I looked at him with a blank expression. What else could I expect from the baka? Of course he wouldn't even notice the height difference.

"It seems that we all were attacked Gakupo...Rin and Len are ok thanks to Kaito who also fought one of the "Master" imposters. Miku here…oh it was so scary; I managed to save her but this is going to burn in her memories."

"What about Chiyo?"

"I was going to check on him, but I decided to check on you first."

Gakupo brightened. "Ah, I knew my precious Luka would return to me! I just knew it!"

'Idiot,' I thought.

But wait...was there a second meaning behind the "return to me?" It gave me an uneasy feeling.

We came to Chiyo's room and put my ear on the door.

Not a single noise at all. Miku put her ear on Chiyo's room door as well and hearing nothing, she paled. "Is Chiyo…alright?" Miku squeaked. It broke my heart knowing how scared she was.

"Miku, back away now," I said, firm as steel. She followed my order immediately.

Slowly, I turned the knob, heart pounding and I kicked the door open.

"...You have got to be kidding me."

Chiyo was sitting on his desk, small light on and he was writing something. Before I could open my mouth he pointed behind him.

I looked and saw two… no, one imposter behind him...and it was cut in halves which caused me to shiver at the sight. I know I had seen some gore movies before but this was entirely relistic...I was actually looking at a real "body" cut in half.

I was right to feel pity for an imposter that attacked Chiyo.

Chiyo got up. "Now then, it looks like we have some things to prepare for."

**3:00 P.M**

"What are we going to do?" "What are they?" "Will they come back?"

I had a headache from the questions Rin, Len, Kaito and Gakupo were asking.

I decided to speak. "We need to really be on guard now. If more of those things come to us, we will have to be on guard to survive... But we also need to get our sleep so we need backup plans."

I'm going to be honest, I felt ridiculous. I was giving orders like some sergeant especially when I didn't even know if this was just going to be a one event thing.

Rin spoke. "We need to set up some sort of trap system. But the problem is creating a trap that can capture the…whatever they are. Let's just call them grunts!"

"Someone has been playing too many video games…"

"Shut up Len! You know you love attaching sticky grenades to them and watching them blow up the brutes!"

I sighed at the stupidity in the change of the subject and spoke.

"Please, we need to have some sort of weapon at our disposal, but we also need to figure out who or what is behind this."  
>Everyone nodded in agreement. "We can't just be unaware like some drunkards."<p>

The room suddenly became quiet. I wondered why but I had a huge feeling of dread that was a reason for it.

"Speaking of drunkards," Kaito said. "Where's…..Meiko?"

The room was silent and my blood ran cold. We had all forgotten to check on Meiko.

"No please no!" I felt close to despair. If Meiko had been attacked and survived, wouldn't she have told us about it already? I realized I would have to take responsibility for this. "I'll check on Meiko…" was all I said. I hope I didn't sound too hopeless.

"I'll come with you," Chiyo offered.

As we walked up the stairs, Gakupo and Kaito kept staring everywhere, just in case a possible "grunt" might attack.

The staircase seemed to stretch on forever. Each step was a step closer to Hell...both of us did not want to see the results of what was close to the top. I was shaking uncontrollably by the time I reach the top.

We approached Meiko's room.

Feeling my fear, Chiyo wrapped a gentle arm around me and held me close to him and approached the door. He put himself out in front to take an attack if a grunt came charging out. He opened the door.

It was silent.

I guess the blinds were up and were really effective at blocking out the sun because it was dark.

Chiyo moved his hand to the switch and flipped it. I closed my eyes.

I opened them.

I first saw the dead grunt on the ground. There was broken glass around it and a little bit of liquid surrounding it. I looked to the right and saw Meiko...sleeping peacefully? She was lying down on her bed, facing up and holding a broken sake bottle in her hand. She breathed peacefully.

I could hardly believe my eyes. The baka! Meiko was drunk when she was attacked. Right then I truly felt bad for the grunt. Death from interrupting a drunk Meiko from her drinking surely was not pleasant. Possibly even worse than being...either cut or...ripped in two...

Perhaps Chiyo...wasn't the entirely peaceful person I knew him as?

Probably after killing it in her drunken glory she decided not to warn anyone and finally came down to the decision of getting beauty sleep! The nerve!

The grunt was lying down, dead of course. No doubt about that after messing with Meiko. I slowly turned it over and saw the expression of absolute terror on its face.

No surprise there. It had chosen to mess with a drunk MEIKO.

"Dang it, she's drunk. We better not wake her up, otherwise we'll end up like that grunt," I sighed.

Chiyo nodded. Together, we went back downstairs.

Pale with fear, Miku asked if Meiko was ok.

"She's perfect. She beat up a grunt and is drunk and sleeping."

Kaito and Miku sighed with relief while the Kagamines snickered at the stupidity of it.

All we have to do now is wait for her nap to end and then we can discuss things."

I received nods of agreement.

**7:40 P.M**

No grunts were spotted as the group huddled together in the living room. Meiko had finally woken up and joined them...unfortunately, she had a hangover.

"Mastuh uhtaked meee toodaey," Meiko slurred. She was barely even understandable.

"What?"

"Mastur ataked me todaye!" Meiko slurred, impatient.

I groaned. It would take a while getting the information into her head properly.

**1 hour later.**

"I'm pretty sure we may need traps then?" Len asked after Meiko finally understood what really happened.

"Yes Len... and I'm pretty sure you and your sister will easily come up with something," I replied.

"I'm afraid you have no need for traps."

We all stared at Chiyo, who hadn't spoken for the past hour.

"You can leave that to me, but unfortunately splitting up into separate beds will be a problem. We should combine our beds and sleep together and yes, before you ask any questions, I mean all of us."

Kaito and Gakupo agreed earnestly, probably stirred by the fact they could be sleeping next to me, Miku, or Meiko.

Especially because of the prank Chiyo and I pulled, Kaito would probably accept Rin as well.

"What? This is madness!" Meiko argued.

I instantly opened my mouth to speak after that. I knew that 300 was one of the Kagamine's favorite movies, but Chiyo beat me

"Not madness at all. This is partially survival and we need to stick together; just sleep peacefully and I will take care of everything."

"What exactly do you plan to do?"

"That does not have to be answered but I promise I will keep you all safe."

Meiko grumbled something about perverts but stayed silent nonetheless.

"Ew, as long as I'm not sleeping next to Gakupo I'm fine!" Len declared.

"Oohhh Len," Rin smiled. "Why just Gakupo? How about your dear Kaaaaaiiiitooo?"

Len flushed and was too embarassed to speak but Chiyo saved his life.

"Don't worry everyone, I assure you that the people you will be sleeping next too won't be so bad. Now, I recommend we all go to sleep now...yes I know it is early but due to today's events it may take hours to fall asleep."

We all mumbled in agreement. As Miku's room was the biggest, we all took our beds out of our rooms and layed them side-by-side with hers.

It was big enough for all of us to lay down comfortably by Chiyo who wanted us to lay close together. Much to their sadness, Gakupo and Kaito lay at the ends of the bed.

Rin slept between Kaito and Len, in which Miku slept between Len and Chiyo who slept next to me. Much to Gakupo's horror, Meiko slept between Gakupo and I. He was really scared that if a grunt didn't get him, Meiko surely would.

Some of us had weapons near us as well. As Kaito and Gakupo were at the sides of the bad, Kaito had a really long kitchen knife under his pillow while Gakupo slept with his trusty katana by his side. Meiko had the most dangerous weapon in the room, a sake bottle. Miku had a freaking leek under her pillow... What a child she was as the grunts wouldn't even budge at a leek-slap.

Though knowing Miku, if she could shove the leek in their mouths, the grunts would surely die.

This is why I didn't have a weapon along with the Kagamines. Besides, a raw tuna would stink up the room anyway. I also slept next to Chiyo...I just felt really safe around him as I'm sure the Kagamines did.

I could hear sighs as everyone fell asleep one by one. They had been trying to fall asleep for a while and they finally got bored to death of trying.

I guess the boredom alone made them fall asleep. It would be a long night.

I lied in bed for an hour wondering what would happen over the course of the next few days. It didn't matter much tomorrow as I had to sing with Chiyo; even though the clones of master might still be after us I still had to sing for Master, wherever he may be. I prayed for his safety.

I finally felt myself fading away to dreamland as my eyelids soon grew too heavy to stay open.

Noticing everyone was asleep and sensing that danger was nearby, Chiyo soundless got out of bed. He moved so quickly but also so carefully as for the movements of the bed to not wake anyone up.

As soon as he was out of bed he heard extremely light movements outside of the door.

He had to be as quiet as possible.

_The boy groaned while clutching his stomach._

_He was applying pressure to a wound, a big cut in his stomach._

_I realized that this dream was almost an exact continuation of the last dream, with only a possible minute difference in time._

_What was his name again? I forgot. Was he perhaps the baby from before?_

_He was walking slowly, his dirty rags covered in red; his limp was terrible, yet there were no signs of pain on his face. _

_Then I got to look at his eyes._

_Ruby red eyes...but unlike any other. I could see flames in them but not from determination or the will to live as he shows no signs of that either, his expression was too solemn for that. His eyes were just... on fire._

"_Oh so you live! I thought that you would have just been lying on the ground bleeding to death but I guess I was wrong."_

_The voice came from the right of the boy. I looked and in horror realized that it was the same man that had stabbed that boy before. He had just come to check on him._

_In the man's right hand is a knife still dripping with fresh blood. _

_The man charged as fast as he could towards the boy._

_The boy just stood there and...did he just smile? While it was barely noticeable, a small hint of a smile was shown on his face._

_As soon as he was close enough to the boy the man raised the knife and brought it down. Almost immediately the boy raised his left hand and caught the knife slicing through his left hand._

_The man looked at the boy in shock. He could not believe that the boy blocked his death by allowing him to cut into his hand!_

_With the knife still piercing through his left hand, the boy gripped the man's right arm._

_The man was frozen in fear and the boy looked up at the man straight in the eye._

"_Well, surely I could treat my hand for saving my life...a good exchange don't you think? But unfortunately for you, I don't think this exchange will work out well. So please, allow me to enjoy this."_

_The man looked as if he was having a heart attack._

"_I'm sorry!" was all he could utter._

"_I accept your apology. Unfortunately I cannot have you following me all the time now." His grip on the man's hand tightened and his right hand tightened into a fist. "I surely hope that your fiance...can find love in another man."_

_He swung his fist at the man hitting him dead center on the temple._

_The power of the punch made a small crater in the man's head. The man's eyes slowly rolled up until the eyes were completely white. _

_Power by fire. _

_I got one last looked at the boy's eyes, expressionless, as if he was used to seeing death. His smile gone as he stripped the man of his clothes and money and walked away...slowly._

* * *

><p><strong><em>For some reason this scene seems familiar to me in a way, but I can't quite point it out. Either way I enjoyed making it. Hope you enjoyed it to :)<em>**


	8. Chapter 8:Magnet

_**YEAAAAAAAAH Chapter 8! One of my favorite chapters in the story!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Magnet<strong>

**February 10th, 2011**

**8:00 A.M**

As far as I knew, everyone had somehow woken up at the same time. I took a deep breath of air as I woke up but paid attention to my surroundedings as I heard everyone else take a deep breath as well.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking right into Chiyo's eyes again. I tensed as I felt him looking through me.

"Good morning Luka," he whispered and got up off the bed. I got up and noticed everyone else getting up.

'Well, I might as well be first out the door besides Chiyo,' I thought as I slowly got up and turned towards Chiyo who was already walking out the door.

I gasped as I looked at his left hand.

Chiyo's left hand had blood on it and it did not look...old. It really looked like fresh blood.

I was dying to say something right then, or even perhaps yell at Chiyo about what the heck had he been doing, but he had already walked out the door leaving me stunned on a bed surrounded by the others.

"Hey Luka," Miku interrupted my confusion. "You should go practice Magnet with your boyfriend. I know there is danger involved now, but you still have to go record."

I reddened, "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Ok sorry...Shall I address you as soon-to-be-Mrs. Mika?"

"Ok well I'm sorry if you can't realize there is nothing between us...soon-to-be-Mrs. Shion!"

Kaito shuddered hearing that, Gakupo looked down while Rin and Len were snickering and Meiko chuckled slightly but still shiftly uncomfortably at the thought.

That shut Miku up for once.

Thank god. Ahh peace and quiet. How two elements of relaxation can be achieved without the continous mouth of a 16 year old girl.

I laughed mockingly at her since I saw her face turning redder then mine. Her sleeping with Kaito must have really hit something in her.

Everyone wanted to check out there rooms "for some alone time" and much to their surprise, besides the missing beds and other accessories taken into Miku's room, they were clean. The grunt's bodies were all gone to.

I heard screaming which caused me to bolt out of my room to see Meiko, Rin, Len, Gakupo and Kaito screaming like little girls running down the stairs. They probably thought that since the grunt's bodies were gone, they weren't dead and had snuck up behind them like in a horror movie. They were probably too scared to turn around and check. There was no better timing to define bakas.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs they all shut up. Chiyo was holding a bloody knife in his left hand.

"Now now everyone calm down. Unfortunately we were assaulted last night while I was on guard duty and you were all sleeping. As I had expected, they attacked in the dead of night so I killed more grunts. This is the reason why you have may already noticed the blood on my left hand which I held the knife. I also cleaned up your rooms to remove the..."corpses" which could possibly stink up the atmosphere.

What was Chiyo doing? He had told none of us he was going to be on guard duty!

"See? I promised you all that I would take care of everything and that traps weren't necessary.

I really had no idea what to say at that point. It seemed that in every time I had a thought questioning his actions or his own words, he would always say something answering it as if he read my mind. Again he had stunned me.

His words seemed to have worked as everyone became less tense.

'No wonder there was blood on his left hand' I thought. He was killing grunts. 'So he had killed grunts, cleaned our rooms, done guard duty... and his eyes were opened when I woke up.'

I sighed. I don't know how Chiyo could seem so awake; he had stayed up yet another night without sleep. It had now been two restless days and nights for him so he desperately had to get some sleep by now.

**2:00 P.M**

Everyone seemed to be looking behind their backs. They were all scared about the grunts as Rin had come up with the worst name for them. With a name like grunts, there were always something worse which added to the uneasiness. But I was also really nervous too. Plus, Chiyo and I would be leaving for our Magnet duet which would leave the house guarded with two less people. Chiyo was probably the most valuable defense we had too. We couldn't afford to let anyone go with us as it would leave others vulnerable and if we all went the house could be infested by the time we got back. By then it would be too much to clear out.

Chiyo summoned everyone to him.

"Everyone, as you may know we were attacked in dead the night by more of those grunts, so it is safe to say we have an enemy attacking us and can continue to make more grunts to attack us."

Everyone murmured in agreement.

"We are going to have to fight back but some of us have no knowledge of how to fight or use weapons. Thank god that Crypton is a safe place and has no use of guns and since the grunts that attacked us only seemed to have knives or no "real" weapons at all, I suppose we could go in with weapons as well."

"And just how do you plan for us to beat possibly weapon trained midgets without weapon skills?"

Everyone looked at Gakupo in surprise, including me. Had he just asked an intelligent question for once?

"Then we will have to train. If we have any weak guns in the house they will have to do as I doubt any place would allow a vocaloid to have a gun. We can all put our minds to memorizing songs easily so if we put our mind into weapons training, then we could stand a chance when we attack Crypton."

"What?" yelled Kaito. "We can't do that! That's blasphemy! This is madness!"

"Madness?" Chiyo replied.

Len opened his mouth to speak. "This...Is-"

"Shut up Len." Meiko muttered before Len could make himself look like an idiot, smacking him on the side of the head.

"As we have taken a look at the grunts, they are of a miniature form of master. They seem robotic but can bleed so either Crypton has been making robots with master's DNA and he is pulling the strings, or some other force has been doing things behind the scenes."

Silence. None of us would ever accept that master would do such a thing.

"I can only suspect that Crypton would be decently guarded, perhaps with stronger guards and not to mention the mastermind himself being there. He or she could plan up things to make our trip uneasy but we will just have to kill grunts until we get to our goal. "

Had I really heard him right? We were going to have to kill our way through if we were to listen to him.

"Gakupo, will you teach us the art of weapons?"

Gakupo hesitated, "fine."

"Thank you Gakupo. Luka, will you team up with me to teach hand-to-hand combat?

I really did not want to do it. I had seen Chiyo fight before so why couldn't he just teach us? Besides, Chiyo or me were possibly the only people that had a chance in hand-to-hand combat against grunts with a knife or possibly a bigger weapon, so what was the point of it? Ah well...it would be good exercise.

"Alright then Chiyo, I will assist you, but you have to assist me too."

I saw a light sparkle in Chiyo's eyes.

"Very well."

"Hey," Meiko spoke up.

"Yes, Meiko?"

"You know we have some guns in the basement, "just in case" guns though so only have a few pistols and BB guns."

"That will do since we could prove extremely valuable in desperate situation, we will only have to practice our aim."

I guess Chiyo was getting bored of explaining things as I expected him to say why...ah well perhaps I was bored to, but I don't know why I couldn't really bring myself to comment on anything at all.

Len and Rin looked at each other and smirked. They both had the same idea in their minds and they knew it.

'And it's up to us to make the explosives.'

**5:30 P.M**

We had all decided that the training would start tomorrow. For now, Chiyo and I were at the recording center.

"All right you are here so get ready to be recorded! Here are your "headphones," a producer said handing us butterfly headphones. I really hoped Chiyo didn't think it would be girlish if he wore pink butterfly headphones but he didn't seem to mind at all. Mine were raven-black and shined with the light.

'Different' I thought. The past black headphones handed to vocaloids were a plain black that reflected only slightly. This black shined brilliantly. Was it a new design or was it specially made for pairing up with Chiyo? I decided to lay the blame on Miku.

Chiyo and I were led a loveseat which was pink with black stripes. I never thought in my entire life that black would mix well with pink, but it seemed that it did, or maybe it was something in the black that looked different? Too late for that thought now, I only hoped that Chiyo had memorized the song.

Memorized? Wait! Chiyo didn't even understand it! Surely it was his favorite song but I wasn't sure if he had memorized it yet. I felt nervous.

Chiyo looked me straight in the eye and for some reason it calmed me down. It was as if he was reassuring me just be looking at me.

The instrumental started. I started off.

_kabosoi hi ga kokorono hashi ni tomoru_

The song instantly took me over, instantly making me feel one with the music already.

_itsuno ma nika moe hirogaru netsujō  
>watashi no chō fukisoku ni tobi mawari<br>anata no teni rinpun o tsuketa_

I took a tiny breath as I saw Chiyo open his mouth to join me._  
><em>

_karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita e to_

_yurusare nai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no_

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Chiyo did not sing the way as he did before, but he truly sang to the music from his heart. It was as if he wrote the song and led the entire thing, yet what truly was intriguing...was how perfectly his voice went with mine.

_daki yosete hoshī tashikamete hoshī  
>machigai nado nai nda to omowasete<br>kiss o shite nuri kaete hoshī  
>miwaku no toki ni yoi shire oborete itai no<br>_

Our voices were impossibly perfect and matched better than anything I had ever heard. He was a male and he sung with the voice of a male but it somehow blended with my voice in perfect harmony. Our voices worked out together even better than when I sang with...Miku. I couldn't think anymore as he started singing.

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyō to shite  
>itoshī nara shūchaku o mise tsukete<br>"okashī" noga tamaranaku suki ni naru  
>ikeru toko made ikeba īyo<em>

He looked me straight in the eye as I did to him. Little did we both notice, we were holding hands. _  
><em>

_mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku  
>yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni<em>

We had both lost our minds at that point, captivated by the music. Our heads were touching and I felt him take his breath and I knew he felt me take mine.

_kuri kaeshita nowa ano yume ja nakute  
>magiremo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi<br>furete kara modore nai to shiru sorede īno...  
>dare yori mo taisetsuna anata<em>

His voice was perfect. We both stopped the "anata" at the exact same time as I felt my soul melting with his._  
><em>

_yoake ga kuruto fuan de naite shimau watashi ni  
>"daijōbu" to sasayaita anata mo naite itano?<em>

Instantly we moved our faces towards each other. Our mics became locked and we sang, inches away from each others' faces, just like I had done with Miku, but I felt a strange heat and the unknown feeling from before. I truly belonged there, singing with him._  
><em>

_daki yosete hoshī tashikamete hoshī  
>machigai nado nai nda to omowasete<br>kiss o shite nuri kaete hoshī miwaku no toki ni  
>yoi shire obore tai<em>

Even without time to think after the "tai," I knew the passion between us had soared. Our eyes burned into each other's hearts and we opened our mouths.

_hiki yosete magnet no yōni  
>tatoe itsuka hanaretemo meguri au<br>furete ite modore nakute ī sorede īno  
>dare yori mo taisetsuna anata<em>

The song ended my right hand cupping Chiyo's face with our faces less than two inches away from each other and our gazes penetrating yet beautiful. I saw something in his eyes I had never seen before and I'm pretty sure I had the same expression on my face. The song ended and we both came into realization of our proximity.

I blushed a pretty red as I moved my face to separate the mics.

To my surprise, Chiyo also blushed a slight pink and did his best to separate the mics. We both made a sudden movement to separate them which caused our lips to brush each others' cheek by accident. Mmmmm, what was that unknown feeling?

Chiyo, ever the calm one, pulled his face away and took off his headphones.

I heard clapping and cheering. I turned around to see the recording crew applauding us.

"Wooo that was amazing!" they cheered. "As a matter of fact that was the best thing I ever heard! You two were made for each other!" My blush became even deeper as I was speechless. IT was really the best thing I ever heard in my life too.

"You know as a matter of fact, and I'm going to say this with pride, although it was something we never would have expected, you two sing better as a duet than Rin and Lin!" one of the crew-members said.

That was a real compliment. I never thought once in my life that voices could possibly blend better than Rin and Len. Never.

Not one to dwell on things, Chiyo told me we should go home. I had a huge smile on my face the entire walk home. I don't think either one of us noticed my hand slip into his as we walked home hand in hand.

**7:30 P.M**

As soon as stepped inside of the house huge cheers greeted Chiyo and me.

"Now that was simply the best thing I had heard in my entire life!" Len shouted.

"Heck yeah, it just came up on YouTube half an hour ago and it already has 5,000 hits!"

I could hardly believe my ears. 5,000 views in less than half an hour of release? That was crazy!

"Hey come on, I'll pull it up right now!" Gakupo could be heard across the room.

I sat down with Chiyo in front of the computer as the song started. As soon as the picture came up I gulped. It showed a picture of us making magnet faces, but our faces were less than 2 inches away and our mouths were open so it looked as if we were about to make a hungry kiss. Fortunately the singing started and we all became entranced to the beautiful array of lyrics.

Even through the computer I could feel as if my ears were melting to the song. You would know once you hear the first few words that the singing put their heart and soul into it. I even sounded better singing alone than the parts I sang without Miku in the original Magnet.

When the last verse was playing, the picture changed and it show me cupping Chiyo's cheek. I received some "awww's" in response but I didn't care, it was just a song and I was proud of it.

The song ended and we receive pats on the back from everyone.

Miku smiled and gave a hug which made her the first one to give me one after Meiko and Rin. I recieved a thumbs up from Kaito and Len while Gakupo only glanced at Chiyo then gave me an approving nod.

The others knew that Chiyo was in the song yet they only congratulated me for it and didn't even say a thing to Chiyo which made me feel bad but he didn't seem to mind.

I watched as Chiyo grabbed the mouse and scrolled down. In the time period between the release and now the song already had 5,337 views! I also saw the like bar which cause me to lightly squeal in delight. The song had 313 likes and to my amazement, 0 dislikes!

I scrolled down even more to view the comments yet not one of them was any sort of trolling. All of them were compliments also showing new Chiyo x Luka fans! Ah well, you always got to have fans like those when you sing with someone in a song like this...

I paused when I saw some other comments one page ahead, these few comments had some questions asking just who this Chiyo was and how he could mix with me so well.

He was new, what could everyone expect?

I got up and slowly walked to the living room and sat down on the couch to relax for a bit. To my surprise, a little while after sitting down Chiyo came down and sat next to me.

"Ah, so the quiet one wishes to start a conversation I suppose?" I teased.

Chiyo did not reply.

I laughed in my mind. Chiyo did not do so well with jokes; he was a serious guy.

"Well hey, that was amazing how you sang! We mixed so well," I said hoping to start a conversation for real this time.

"Yes it was, thank you...though I must confess, your singing had me captivated into hearing you so I almost forgot to sing...your voice was beautiful."

I grinned, "It's all thanks to you, it's like we were meant to sing together.

What in the world was I thinking, talking like that? I bit my lip hoping I hadn't taken things to the wrong level.

After waiting in vain for a reply, I nervously decided to speak again. "Well, when do you think you are going to release a song?"

It was about a minute before Chiyo spoke. "I'll sing when I feel the time is right."

What was that supposed to mean? In general or to release a song? Men these days...

"You know," Chiyo started, "it felt surprisingly comfortable when I joined you in the song. I felt as if the song poured itself out of me in a good way...I was...content."

I smiled, "It was an excellent feeling. I do hope we can sing together again. It sounded so good!"

I noticed a small glow in Chiyo's flaming sapphire eyes as he got up and started to walk away.

"Luka, we should get ready, it's best we sleep early to wake up early when it is still dark because it seems like grunts prefer the dark. Locking doors means nothing anyway, so we should get our sleep."

It was such a poor lie. I wasn't going to allow him to miss another night of sleep this time. If grunts didn't kill him, the lack of sleep would. No sir, he was going to sleep until we all wake up tomorrow... Besides, I'm pretty sure the grunts might not want to attack us, seeing that last time Chiyo was on guard.

**8:30 P.M**

As much as everyone hated it, everyone had to go to bed early. Rin and Len, as children that felt they were grown up made a huge fuss about it but Chiyo didn't give in. I guess he wasn't really that open to them yet. We were all ready for bed in Miku's room and all lied down in the same position as before. Everyone wanted to wake up early and fell asleep so they wouldn't have to suffer the boredom. How people resist boredom continues to amaze me as they feel asleep almost instantly.

I sensed regular breathing.

Just as I had thought, Chiyo was still awake and waiting for me to fall asleep.

I had to let him get his sleep, but how? Hmmm...

An idea came into my mind. I instantly relaxed as much as I could and slowed my breathing to make it look like I was sleeping.

YES! Chiyo thought I was sleeping and although it was barely perceptible, I felt the smallest of stirs. I instantly turned over to Chiyo's side and wrapped my arm around him. Success!

"L-Luka?" he whispered, half-surprised. There was a tone of annoyance in his voice that almost caused me to burst out laughing. I would have if it weren't for the fact everyone was sleeping and it would give away my "cover".

Eheheh...well this certainly was awkward...What would the others say if they saw this? No way in the name of bakas would I be able to convince them that this was for Chiyo's sake.

I did a small sigh to help with the "faking" I was doing. Hopefully Chiyo would think I was dreaming or something.

'She must be dreaming' Chiyo thought. 'I just hope we don't get attacked. Ah well...everyone needs their rest...even me.' The last word in his thought trailed in his mind.

Right away I felt Chiyo relax. I knew right away he was sleeping and my plan had worked. Now I wasn't trying to get anywhere with wrapping my arm around Chiyo, I had only guessed that he would think I was sleeping and he wouldn't be mean enough to push my arm away and accidentally "wake" me up. I smiled as I felt myself drifting away with my arm still wrapped around Chiyo.

_I found myself in an open field. _

_I am in a grain field and the grain is snow white. It was as if it had snowed only minutes ago covering the grain with a beautiful white sheet, though there was no snow to be seen, like the color had seeped in the grains. Perched on a grain several feet from me, I saw a black butterfly. For some reason I felt a wave of uneasiness as I stared at it._

_It suddenly takes flight moving forward._

_As uncomfortable as it makes me feel, I chase after it and I run in a straight line. Something calls me to look back and I do which makes me stare in disbelief._

_In the line I had run through, every grain that I had touched had turned a brilliant pink._

_I continued chasing after the black butterfly and after several minutes it suddenly stopped on a grain of wheat that made my stomach turn looking at it. The grain itself was taller and bigger than the surrounding grains,but it's color was the same pitch black the butterfly was._

_The butterfly perched itself on the grain facing me and it almost looked as if it was looking at me. Whatever caused me to hold out my hands, I had no clue but I felt my hands outstretched towards butterfly flew off the grain and onto my hands which made me smile._

_I stared at the butterfly as it stared at me. A saw a small sparkled under the butterfly's left eye...was this butterfly crying or something? _

_It was right then I had heard the heartbreaking crying._

_'What the...?' I thought in my mind. I instantly turned me head to find the source of the crying but it was unknown as I heard the crying get louder._

_Oh god, what was happening? I felt a drop of something wet on my left hand._

_The butterfly was stil perched on my hands and its left wing was bleeding profusely._

_No butterfly could shed blood like and live and yet through all the blood I could tell the butterfly was crying._

_The crying suddenly stopped and the butterfly fell down on my blood drenched hands, dead._

* * *

><p><strong><em>This was actually difficult for me. This butterfly dream was somewhat harder for me to detail than the past dreams. But in the end, it's worth it :)<em>**


	9. Chapter 9:A Start

_**Chapter 9 yes! This may be my favorite chapter! Really close in line with Chapter 8!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: A Start<strong>

**February 11****th****, 2011**

**4:15 A.M**

I instantly shot up out of bed, heart pounding and perspiration on my forehead. I was gasping for breath. Another sleep, another nightmare passed and no grunts had come to attack us in the night.

The crying from the dream finally made it's way into my system and took me over. The tears came fast and I felt instant despair in shock of the nightmare. It was a nightmare that just surged my mind and increase in intensity as I felt myself coming into a deep sob.

My hands were buried into my face, the tears running into them creating clear streaks of sadness on my hands. It was all so fast, the waterfall of tears and I felt my sob getting louder. If it got any louder I would wake the others up.

A familiar comforting hand pulled me in. When I shot up out of bed Chiyo had been woken up by my arm releasing him and looked at me to see what was the matter.

His blazing sapphire eyes seemed to come to mine as I could feel as if he could understand my pain.

"Be strong Luka," was all he said.

He started to hum a soft tune as I felt the melody combine with my heart just like his other "songs" had. It wasn't loud at all...at least I think it wasn't. At that moent...everything, including the dream, left my mind. Only the song remained. It continously echoed throughout my mind and became louder and louder to me as if to be heard by farther and deeper parts of my body. I was truly hearing this inside of my mind due to the fact that no one else was awake.

Chiyo's hand was on my face the same way I had mine around his in magnet. My eyes widened as his gaze looked different and I realized our proximity. Could it be?

He did not do what I have expected him to do even against all odds. It was Chiyo after all... he only moved his hands up my face up to my eyes and wiped the tears off. I was speechless and yet, what was with the new expression in the eye? He had never done an act of kindness like this before and even the fire was dim in his eye to show a calm side. I felt a wave of ease and trust take over.

"Come on Luka," Chiyo interrupted my train of thoughts. "We need to wake everyone up...we have work to do."

**5:15 A.M**

Everyone had eaten breakfast and was now in the basement. Thank god it was huge.

Things had been moved there; mainly weapons and perhaps some bags for martial arts. But mainly the main thing that we wanted to be focused on were the melee weapons. Guns only had limited ammo while melee was more preferable than hand-to-hand combat.

Not much was said. I guess Chiyo had talked to everyone early.

We all were paired up, teacher with student.

Gakupo was going to teach Kaito how to use a sword and a knife properly while I was going to teach Miku basic self defense and later on more advanced techniques. After the past event Miku would need the close-quarter skills in case something like that happened again, and I simply had to be paired with her after that. Chiyo was unfortunate enough to be partners with Meiko for the self defense while Rin and Len practiced with guns. While none of us were happy with Kagamine gun-slingers, they said they would conserve ammo and learn things the "Kagamine" way, whatever that meant.

I could tell now one was really fond of the training. As much as some people wanted to be able to kick some grunt butt they would rather just kick grunt butt instantly rather than train on something non-living like a kickbag or have to not try and go hard on us. I had to admit I did not like it either because I felt sort of inadequate knowing how well Chiyo could teach and how I was not as good as he was so I felt as if Miku might have wished to learn with Chiyo but then again she would probably be uncomfortable with Chiyo so either way it was a lose-lose situation. Wow, I am terrible thinking things through in my mind aren't I?

So yeah, as anyone could tell this was no bootcamp or real training camp, this was just a bunch of vocaloids who believed they could train each other...ah well it was the best we could do and it would pay off somewhat.

This was training and we had to sort of do it. Ah well, might as well do our best.

**February 14th, 2011**

**9:00 A.M**

For some reason I haven't had any nightmares as well as grunt attacks in the household. I'm pretty sure that gave others as well as Chiyo the thought that the training may have have not been needed and Chiyo said we could sleep in for the night as he thought the grunts might have been toned down for a bit.

I opened my eyes and saw Chiyo's still closed but knew he was waking up.

I smiled, "Good morning sleepyhead."

Chiyo stirred and finally opened his eyes. "Good morning Luka."

I rose from the bed and noticed something that made me feel uncomfortable. Chiyo and I were the only ones here.

"Why isn't anyone here?" I asked, worried.

"Hmm? What do you mean Luka?"

Chiyo got up and looked around and seeing that I was right, he got off the bed and started to leave the room while I followed.

Downstairs we still found no one as we looked around. I was starting to get worried.

I was walking with Chiyo when I noticed something on the dining room table.

"Hey Chiyo, look at that!"

We both approached the object on the table and found... a small heart-shaped box.

Oh yeah...it was February the freaking fourteenth.

How could I forget idiots would do something like this? This was Valentine's Day after all. Suspecting this was baka work, I took the cover off the box.

In it lay a heart-shaped cake. A message in pink frosting topped it reading "Megurine Luka x Chiyo Mika".

I groaned.

Why...WHY? Why did I have to be around idiots in the household 24/7/365? This was so irritating! Every now and then I am blushing for something stupid they do and they think it's lovey dovery and now they get us a cake which causes me to blush as well! Good thing they weren't here. Doesn't anyone know how embarassing it is?

"So I guess this was why everyone was gone?"

I sighed, well the good thing is that if he didn't understand love, he probably didn't understand Valentine's Day...

So everyone had left the house to have Chiyo be alone with me. Moreover, I couldn't answer Chiyo's question or he might get the wrong picture of things.

Chiyo just stared at the cake as if he didn't know what to do with it which probably was literally true in a case like this.

"Well," I sighed. "Since the cake is already there and there is no one in sight we might as well eat it."

Chiyo only nodded his head. He still didn't understand the concept of love which kept thoughts swimming through my mind. Why didn't he understand love and why did it seem impossible for him to understand it?

**10:00 A.M**

Chiyo and I sat down in the basement after we had enjoyed the cake that kept us craving for more. Strawberry flavored ice cream cake, who could ever get enough of that?

"Luka, why was there a heart-shaped cake on the dining table just for the two of us?" Chiyo asked.

I blushed slightly when the reason came to my head. But really? Had he now just noticed this? I mean really...although he sounded like Chiyo as I knew him the question itself made me picture him as a kid standing in front of me. He seemed really smart but I was willing to think of him as a baka compared to Gakupo at times...

"Um...Uh," I couldn't really tell him now could I? "It was to...to... celebrate a holiday of course."

"And it would be?"

"Today is February 14th. Valentine's Day!"

"So what does today represent then?"

Crap! What would I tell him? Would the truth work or at least...part of it?

"Today is a day of love. People ask someone they lo- I mean trust to be their Valentine. They spend time together and..." it was still hard to explain the concept actually. Even if he didn't understand love, he might understand the other parts.

"I see..." he replied. "So then Luka... will you be my Valentine?"

That hit me like a train. I did not expect that at all.

"What? Um..."

Well I did say it was someone he trusted. He really didn't know what a Valentine was but... ah well at least he trusted me.

"What was that?"

"Oh um...y-yes Chiyo, I will be your Valentine."

I couldn't believe I just accepted it. I know love uncomprehendable for Chiyo at the moment and that this was probably the Kagamine's fault but I was still his Valentine! Even if he didn't know, what would the other's say?

I didn't have feelings for him didn't I?

I took a deep breath.

"Luka, I turned on the T.V earlier. It looks like today really is a special day as a lot of places seem to be open or specialized for Valentine's Day. So... how about we take a look?"

Had he really just offered that? Wasn't this like the first time Chiyo voluntarily went outdoors?

"Umm...Sure?"

I was still in shock so I could only go along with Chiyo's idea. Master help me...although from the last case I probably didn't want master helping me.

It wasn't even in the blink of an eye we were outdoors and in the city, but Chiyo-speed. But I had to admit that the sight was beautiful.

Flowers lined the walls of buildings everywhere while beautiful lights hung from huge buildings and restaurants. The love could practically be felt in the air around the people, radiating from buildings, everything, except I somehow felt no presence of it around Chiyo.

"Special Valentine's Day fair! Perfect for you and your Valentine, two blocks ahead! Have fun there!" a random person dressed as a heart yelled from across the street.

Chiyo glanced at him which made me gulp. I hate advertisers and I knew exactly what was on Chiyo's mind.

**10:30 A.M**

Chiyo and I were at the fair just as my mind had to predict it. It would have been gorgeous to me if I weren't so nervous. It was Valentine's Day, what could happen?

I looked at Chiyo, he was staring at something. I frowned when I saw what he was looking at.

It was a Ferris Wheel. Beautifully designed and only was activated on Valentine's Day.

Chiyo took me too it and paid the person there who looked shell-shocked to see us. Probably another fan of mine who couldn't believe I was with someone or he had seen our making of "Magnet".

Oh yeah, that reminded me, didn't anyone else spot us at the fair? I knew that my fans must have spotted me at a time here but why wouldn't they do anything? It could have been Chiyo, who's calm but also seemingly dark aura repeled them.

But it didn't matter as this was a special day. It was Valentine's day and it didn't matter how Chiyo was, he was my valentine and there was nothing I could say against it, not like I could even open my mouth to say something for it.

Hahah...so here we were, Chiyo and I on a ferris wheel together.

As we slowly rose I looked at Chiyo who turned his head and looked at me. I wanted to say something but I was in a new form of shock as we had come this far while perhaps not knowing what had been going on. My face was anchored looking at his am I'm pretty sure it was the same for him. Oh how I wanted to tear my face away to stop this awkward moment...and I was blushing too! How could things get any worse?

The ferris wheel had stopped moving and I could easily notice Chiyo and I were at the climax of the ride. Great, I had to think of something.

I could just look around us and despite the awkward moment the scenary was beautiful. We now had a full view of the place from above and we could see the beauty and elegance of that area.

Though I did have to admit, it was a time like this in some movie or of the sorts that there would be a truly romantic moment...what was I thinking? Why would a want a romantic moment with...Chiyo?

I could hear cheering everywhere.

I looked down and to my horror I saw that our car was glowing! The fan-baka of a ferris-wheel keeper must have told the boss to do this! Not only did I have to deal with bakas at home but fans outside! Now everyone would think that Megurine Luka was with...someone and that someone...was Chiyo!

Chiyo noticed the cheering but didn't bother to care. He even turned his head away from me.

There truly was a crowd looking at our cart. Everyone smiled and kept cheering "Magnet! Magnet! Magnet! Magnet!"

I knew what the people below wanted to see but it couldn't be given to them. Not like I wanted to or Chiyo wanted to either.

"Kiss now! Kiss now! Kiss now! Kiss now!" The screams from fans could be heard below. It seemed obvious that some of them had at least seen our "Magnet" and probably recognized Chiyo, and probably cheered it now since Chiyo was so far away from them.

After a couple of seconds and cheers dying down, the ferris-wheel started moving. My face was fully flushed in embarassment and Chiyo's without an expression.

**6:00 P.M**

Despite what had happened before, the fair was so relaxing. Chiyo bought us something for lunch and we stayed at the fair. He played a couple games but I don't think he actually had fun as it looked like he regarded it as training. When it came down to "knock over the pins with a ball" and "first to the top wins", he had a serious face and did not look like he was having fun at all. He won every time and they gave the prizes to me as they thought Chiyo and I had something between us but Chiyo didn't complain. Best of all, fans stayed away from us. Most female fans were either taken or possibly thought they couldn't compete with me for Chiyo and male fantasizers were probably uneasy at the sight of Chiyo. Enough to probably want to sock him in the eye, but also enough to have possibly felt fear at the same time.

I also forgot to mention I came across this one really big guy that caused my gut to turn. I recognized him instantly...it was one of the people who had assaulted me and Miku. I could only stare as his back turned to me. But he turned around and caught my glance.

Then he saw Chiyo's. I never saw such a big man in my life scream like such a little girl, and I'm sure he would have won the Olympics for track at the speed he ran away.

At this time we had left the fair but something caught my attention. A huge restaurant was in front of us, it was decorated with a billion lights and other assortments.

For heaven's sake...it just had to be in front of us...please don't be thinking what I think you are thinking Chiyo...

And Chiyo dragged me into the restraurant.

A waitress greeted us and seated us on a table that seemed specifically designed for a couple to eat dinner. I didn't complain as I hoped not to stir up attention from fans. We both took our orders, I ordered tuna.

Chiyo ordered the same thing which caused the waitress giggled when Chiyo said tuna. Either she had something for tuna or she could have been a LukaxChiyo fan and had made an amazing discovery.

So our favorite food both happened to be tuna...

Our food was delivered and we ate in silence. Not a single word was said and when our food was finished the waitress put a sundae in front of us with two spoons on it.

"Excuse me, we didn't order dessert," I said.

"Oh my but it's part of Valentine's Day," the waitress replied. "We don't do this for anyone but except the BEST couple of our lifetimes! Surely you and your...darling Chiyo can enjoy a dessert of LOOOOVE together!"

What the heck? I swore if it weren't for her tall frame and lightly lower voice I would have accused her of being Rin incognito.

I almost felt like socking the waitress in the eye as well. She had said that loudly and now everyone had noticed us and were murmuring amongst each other.

Why did I have to blush so easily? I sighed. I wished I could have just walked away and stir away the attention but that would confuse Chiyo. The only thing we could do now was...eat the sundae together.

**7:00 P.M**

At that time we had finished eating and the bill was paid by Chiyo. I put a penny on the table as a tip for the waitress. Who cared what she thought? It was more than she deserved.

For some reason I felt uneasy. Someone was staring at us. I looked in the direction of my uneasiness and saw a familiar sight.

My heart skipped a beat. Master?

No, of course it wasn't master. Wait no... NO! It was an imposter! Grunts! If Chiyo saw it, he would end up getting charged for murder in a public area. These guys were way too human-like like die a robotic death!

"Chiyo?" I instantly asked. He glanced at me.

"Please let's leave right now. I-I want to go home."

Chiyo didn't ask a thing. He just got up and walked with me out of the resturant.

I started to run as fast as I could with Chiyo running behind me. I didn't care what thoughts could be going through Chiyo's mind but we had to get out of there as fast as we could. I couldn't let Chiyo see that imposter...what could have he been thinking when he tore apart the imposter that came to him in his room back home?

**7:15 P.M**

We finally arrived home to my relief. I was so worried that Chiyo would have demolished the grunt. While the grunt was not entirely human it still bled, so who knows how human-like of a death it could have?

I noticed that no one was home, probably still in hiding for the romance. I could bet that there were cameras somewhere.

I still had to forget all of the unfortunate events because still...it had been a fun day. Valentine's Day was beautiful.

"Lu-Luka. Thank you for letting me enjoy...Valentine's Day."

I turned and looked at Chiyo. Was he really thanking me? He's the one that took me up. I approached him, I couldn't repay him for giving me the fun I had, but I could thank him at least somehow.

I wrapped my arms around him, the strange feeling coursed throughout my entire body. I felt safe and knew my face was blushing slightly, but it felt so right.

"No, thank you Chiyo. You took me out and everything and won things for me. You truly made this holiday special."

Did we even know what we were saying? I was talking truly while Chiyo...

No expression on his face, but I did notice a small twinkle in his eyes. To my surprise it appeared to be sadness.

Why was that? Why did he always have strange expressions at the strangest times?

"Well, I'm glad you think that Luka...it was fun indeed."

Our gazes met again. What was the deal with his gaze on mine? It always has this strange effect...

Chiyo separated, "Now Luka, you know we have to get our rest. We still have to be aware of grunts, even on this day."

I rolled my eyes, he was right. I remembered the grunt I had seen and how scared I was right then. Scared for Chiyo. He was a vocaloid and now since the Magnet singing he had spotlight now so he could never avoid everyone.

Chiyo and I started walking to Miku's room, even if no one was there I'm sure they would join us.

I stopped as I noticed something in my room, it was a bed.

"Chiyo? Why is there a bed in my room?"

There wasn't SUPPOSED to be in a bed in my room. Everyone had put their bed's together in Miku's room so we could all be close and safe in the night.

Chiyo looked in as I followed behind him.

The bed had heart-shaped covers on them and there was a note on them. I read the note, and paled instantly.

It read "Got you two lovers!"

I turned around as fast as I could to see the door close, "No!"

I ran to it and tried to open it, but something was preventing it from opening.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I heard from the other side. I rolled my eyes when I realized whose voice it was.

"Dammit Rin, you and your tricks again!"

"Oh no, today is a special day! As a very special day you and Chiyo should have a very speeeecial night!"

I couldn't help but groan. Rin Kagamine had the heart of a true baka. How many times have I thought of the word baka around her anyway?

"Hey Luka!" Len's voice. "You have just gotta see the views and like/dislike ratio on your duet of Magnet!"

Well at least it was a change of topic...sorta.

"Care to share?" I asked.

"Nope sorry! You will see tomorrow!"

It was Miku. So they had been hiding the entire day just to let Chiyo and I hang out. Well... I got to admit it was still nice of them.

"Good night!" yelled Rin.

"No!"

I received no reply. They had left me and Chiyo alone AGAIN.

I heard Chiyo sigh as I groaned in annoyance. "Well most of the stuff here is in Miku's room, it would be boring to do anything else but sleep. Come, let's rest."

He didn't even mention grunts. I guess he was getting more relaxed but it's not often he wasn't alert... but he needed this peace. I got in bed and he slid in next to me. The bed wasn't that big so we were almost touching. We lied down facing up.

"Thank you again...Luka"

I smiled as I drifted off.

_I could easily see a crying woman in the distance. Who was it? _

_She was bending over a man, crying for him as I focused my gaze on the man. Please...no._

_It was the same man that had stabbed the white haired boy who had...in turned killed him._

_I was back in the nightmare again._

_I saw the boy in the distance as he approached the woman, unfazed looking at the dead man who had tried to kill him. _

_He opened his mouth, "Mistress Lucia, I'm sorry about your fiance."_

_Fiance? I remembered that the man had once talked about his fiance before. This was her!_

_The woman continued crying, "My dear Tsukiko, after all these years, our secret friendship has never died. I thank you for keeping by my side all these years."_

_No way! I remembered the second dream I had in the stream of nightmares. A mother had died giving birth and she had named her baby Tsukiko as she died. This was really the same kid!_

_Tsukiko approached the woman until she noticed how close he was and she looked up. _

_She was truly beautiful, especially next to Tsukiko since he was wearing rags. She was wearing a jeweled dress and her golden hair was in curls._

"_My Lucia."_

_The woman looked him straight in the eye._

_He cupped her cheek with his hand. The woman's eyes widened._

"_Please, as he is gone, allow me to keep you safe. I would gladly live by your side."_

_The woman was silent. She looked so surprised as she realized that this Tsukiko was in love with her._

_Then all of a sudden her gaze turned into horror as she pushed Tsukiko away from her._

_She had only noticed his face before, but now with him pushed back she noticed the blood on his rags._

"_Y-you filth! I-I trusted you!"_

_Tsukiko backed off, astonished. "Lucia...N-no!"_

_The woman's horror turned to anger._

"_If...If I ever see you again, I promise you I will kill you!"_

_Poor Tsukiko stepped back, shell-shocked._

"_Lucia..."_

"_NO! Stay away from me you freak! Go away! Go to hell before I send you there myself!"_

_Tsukiko hesitated, eyes tearing up. Then he ran off but looked back to see Lucia crouching over her fiance, crying again. As much as I was sure it pained Tsukiko not to be able to console Lucia there was nothing her could do for her except to run away. He ran and ran until he disappeared from sight._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lucia...hmm...that's all I can say.<em>**


	10. Chapter 10:A Bad Meeting

**_Before Chapter 10 starts, you may have figured out already that I have re-editing all the past chapters. I must give you all my humblest apologies. During the month and 10 days I had not uploaded a single chapter...I suppose I wasn't in the mood but I was also lazy. I had also been doing other things that I am shy to talk about but I am less into them now and I'm back in the vocaloid fanfiction mood! :) If you can all accept my apologies I will do my best to update and not say "I wil update more often" and then back out like I did before. So please, forgive me and enjoy Chapter 10!_**

_**And also are responses to my reviewers:**_

_**yiseunggi: I simply can't thank yo enough for the help you have given me. It's like you have participated in a very large portion of this story as well, like you are a narrator of some sort. I must give you my deepest apologies for the wait I have brought upon you and give my sincerest thanks once again! :)**_

_**X7Mei7X: I must say your reviews made me really happy! I'm glad I you enjoy it and I apologize to you for the wait. I do hope I'll be able to have you enjoy it again! **_

_**: Thank you so much for that review! Made it into top? Though probably off now I hope I can give it a good opinion in your mind again :) and I apologize for the wait! Even through the month and 10 days I didn't do anything I kept that review in my mind. Thank you so much!**_

_**IdrewAcow: Oh I loved that review indeed! Oh there is no need to worry about review comparisons. Your story has given me inspiration indeed! While I never actually gave up on this story I have no idea how much longer on hiatus I would have been. Maybe another week? I can't thank you enough!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A Bad Meeting<strong>

**February 15th 2011**

**5:30 A.M**

"Luka! Luka!"

I awoke to Chiyo shaking me.

"Ah Luka you are awake. Your tossing and turning woke me up. I tried to wake you up but you stayed asleep and I could literally see the fear in your expression...even though your eyes were closed..."

I remembered the nightmare and poor Tsukiko, my eyes teared up.

"Ahh," Chiyo slowly said. "I see you were having a nightmare about the boy again."

"Tsukiko," I replied sadly, voice breaking. My voice was weak and I could barely say his name. Could his name barely even be said in such a situation? Unloved and always to suffer, we were all inexperienced in life compared to him. Eyes reddening and misty, I raised my gaze to Chiyo's.

His expression caught me off guard. I could have sword there was a hint of surprise in his eyes. It had barely lasted for a second but it was something so new and at the same time impossibly to miss. But Chiyo quickly regained his composure.

"So...This boy you have been having dreams of... His name is Tsukiko?

"Yes."

"Tell me about him."

Tsukiko had striking features no doubt. Not by his rags or his conditions, but his broken body filled with experience and eyes blazing with the will to live...yet I could barely think of how to describe him. I could only force myself to be simple.

"He has white hair, is very poor and lives in rags. He also has ruby eyes that look like fire."

Chiyo nodded, wanting more information.

"I had just gone through an early dream that had him killing a man, then the woman he had loved, named Lucia threatened to kill him and he ran off."

I saw Chiyo's eyes soften, as if they were losing their seriousness.

"This is really serious," he said. "If you have really been having all these nightmares about this boy, it must be a message of some sort."

My eyed widened. Of course! How could I have been so stupid as to not have thought about that? On the other hand...what did the...other...dream tell?

"Chiyo... I had this one dream...about a butterfly."

Chiyo nodded and started listening closely as I told him the entire dream.

**5:50 A.M**

"Do you know what it means Chiyo?" I asked after telling him about the dream.

He was silent for a moment. "No. I have no clue what it would mean, but however, the butterfly color is the interesting part. It's black and intriguing..."

It hit me! "Yes, the butterfly was black...the color you represented with Mag-..." my voice trailed off, because I remembered right then, the butterfly had died.

"Whatever the butterfly represents, we can't do anything about it. We can only wait." Chiyo said in response.

I wondered if Chiyo even thought if the dead butterfly represented him. He probably didn't want me to worry about it but if he even thought if it could possibly represent him, did he even care?

"Come on Luka, there is training to be done. It won't be long before we attack Crypton and we end this nightmare."

There was haste in those words. Even though I had not known Chiyo for long, he had a certain rhythm to his words and sentences. Perhaps my mind was playing tricks on me but I felt that the rhythm was a bit off key. He seemed a bit...hasty.

Despite that I smiled. Good ol' Chiyo always focusing on the training.

He approached the door of the room and tried to turn the knob...Oh yeah, baka central locked us in.

Aggravated, I approached the door and knocked. I heard shuffling from the other side and the door opened, Kaito's face greeting us.

"Good morning Romeo! Good morning Juliet!" he smiled.

"Good morning BaKaito," I replied, rolling my eyes at his stupidity.

"Anyway, you don't look too hot," I said to him. His face looked a bit pale and he looked a bit woozy..

"Oh yeah," Kaito replied and belched. "Ate too much ice cream and cake last night... It WAS my birthday after all!"

Crud.

I had completely forgotten that it was his birthday! At least the others remembered but...I couldn't make it look like I forgot or that could hurt his feelings.

Oh like I would even have to worry about his feelings. I'm pretty sure Meiko beat out most of them last time Kaito tried to sneak a peek on her when she was in the shower.

"I would have been there with you for your birthday, if I could FIND you!"

Kaito just smirked and walked off, obviously not believing me. "Oh yeah, by the way," he said. "Check out your Magnet duet."

Chiyo and I reluctantly walked to the computer, already on with Magnet. I scrolled down. My eyes bulged out of their sockets. 2 million views in 5 days!

The like bar was spectacular! If only Chiyo knew how amazing this was for another version of a song. He didn't look entertained at all by it. But at least 57,964 liked the video. Only 2 people disliked it.

I could only wonder who could dislike such an array of beautiful lyrics and symmetry in line with our voices! Chiyo almost blew my mind apart with his enchanting voice, so how could there even be a disliker?

Oh well, I might as well add another like to the like bar.

I looked at the YouTube username...EggplantKing69. What a cheesy and disgusting name. The 69...probably a special tribute to Gakupo's favorite website of all cases. Despite that I clicked like and refreshed the page. The result caught me off guard.

The like number had gone to 57,965 likes but the dislikes had gone down to 1.

No way...it couldn't be...this was Gakupo's account! Only Gakupo managed it, so did he really dislike the song? No...why?

Millions of questions surged in my mind at the same time as I vainly searched for answers.

I was clueless again. I always asked myself questions that I could never answer.

Chiyo, oblivious to my distress, stared blankly at the screen.

Hahah...just a coincidence perhaps? Bad timing with a click...? Yeah, Gakupo would never dislike a song made by a vocaloid, and for some "strange" reason he would definitely NEVER dislike a song with me in it.

I decided to forget about it. Besides, I had breakfast to eat and training to do.

**Training continued normally as usual. My nightmares had gone away and no grunts had attacked us with the exception of two grunts attacking at one time, probably grunts that were just testers to see if we had lifted our defence somewhat. Fortunately they came close to Chiyo when they came. Over the course of two weeks Kaito could definitely wield a sword and fight along with the knowledge of how to do a kip up (as he loved kung-fu movies, he felt as if a kip up was top prioty) as he also took hand-to-hand combat lessons. Rin and Len became crack-shots. Meiko learned to fight well and she also practiced with guns. She already knew how to wield weapons. She already had enough practice wielding sake bottles against Kaito. When us teachers had time, we taught each other techniques. I also learned how to use a sword and fire a gun. Chiyo struggled with guns but with his focus,aim, and timing he became a great shot. For some reason he was a superb weapon wielder on his first lesson. I also took the time to learn some techniques from Chiyo. I learned how to kip up and kick an opponent during the kip up at the same time. How Chiyo mastered it, I had no clue. Magnet became even more famous. Reaching 60 million views and 179 thousand likes. I thought it was a glitch when I saw the number of dislikes remain as 2. Everything was going even though we always felt the presence of enemy eyes on us. One day interrupted everything.**

**March 1st, 2011**

**8:30 A.M**

"Hey Luka! It's a letter from Haku for you!" Miku yelled to me who was stretching.

"Thank you," I said as I accepted the letter from Miku. I haven't heard from Haku in a while, I couldn't wait to hear what she would have to say!"

I gingerly opened up the envelope, took the letter out and read it. I recognized Haku's handwriting.

_Dear Luka,_

_ Hey it's been a while since we've last made contact. I've had things to deal with lately. I want to congratulate you on your success on Magnet with Chiyo. He's great! I do hope he releases new songs and such. Hey um, I'm pretty shy about the subject of my voice but do you think we could meet in the park today? I surely do hope 2:00 P.M is fine with you. Let's meet on the old bench in the park!You have such a beautiful voice and I truly hope you could help me out as I know I can not compete with you, but maybe you could give me...some singing lessons? Even without that, we could talk about what has been going on lately as things have been so successful for you nowadays. I truly hope things go well for you! See you today!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Haku Yowane_

I smiled as I finished reading the letter. Oh Haku, always concerned about things, even her voice though it was beautiful. I loved that girl.

No one seemed to have a problem that I would be visiting Haku at 2. They even let me take training off to get ready. To me it was like a whole day off! I was happy for the little break.

**1:45 P.M**

I was all set to meet Haku. I was so excited! I really felt like listening to music and took my mp3 player and started listening to music. It was a nice walk to the park. I got there with minutes to spare and changed the song in my mp3 to Prince of Blue by Kaito. I relaxed as I heard the first few lyrics come up.

_mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni_

I relaxed, sat back and waited. I looked at the nature in front of me. Birds chirping, tree branches swaying in the wind, making the trees come to life, the clouds moving in the sky. It was a relaxing sight. The sun was shining beautifully making the day perfect.

I was halfway through the song when I noticed something fluttering in the distance.

_ikuto no ie ga yakiharaware _

It was a butterfly. A black one at that. I saw the grace of it. A black butterfly. My, what are the chances? It was very beautiful, but something seemed familiar about it. Then the butterfly started flapping it's wings like crazy. I felt sick to my stomach.

It hit me like a wave. I remembered the dream. The black butterfly had died in my hands after crying! It was like a warning!

Remembering this, I looked at my hands in horror. I must have been hallucinating as I saw blood in them, and just as soon as I saw it the blood faded away/

My breath stopped when I noticed a black figure walking towards me. He had something in his hand I couldn't make out, but it was sharp. I realized in horror the gravity of my situation.

I blinked.

I instantly saw myself surrounded by grunts and behind them all, was the black figure. I felt something cover my face and I couldn't breathe. Just before I faded away I heard the black figure speak. "Take her away."

_Uso da, sonna hazy wa nai!_

**5:30 P.M**

Back at the house, concern was rising over Luka.

Gakupo had called Luka's cell, but heard only the voice mail.

"What was she doing again?" Kaito asked.

Miku was the first to respond. "She was going to visit our friend Haku.

'Why would Haku just want to see Luka?' Chiyo wondered.

"How long had the visit been planned for?" Meiko asked after.

"Just today actually. We received the letter today asking for Luka to meet Haku at 2:00 P.M."

Chiyo was absolutely sure something was up.

"Miku," he started. "Please get the envelope and letter that was for Luka."

"Um, ok," she replied, confused. She got up and left.

She returned one minute later. Chiyo took the letter from her hands and started to read it. Then he took the envelope and looked at it.

"No sender, address or stamp? Just a name?"

Signs of concern and guilt was shown on Miku's face. "I...I'm sorry I didn't notice."

Chiyo didn't respond. He went over the letter one more time, then he spoke again.

"Somehow this Haku knew that the letter was going to get here today and had asked for her to come today. If she wrote the letter then she would have written a date that she wanted Luka to visit. This Haku got the letter here at a perfect timing, apparently knowing how long Luka would take to get ready. The only that could have happened is if she herself delivered the letter. If she herself delivered it, then she could have just visited Luka here."

Everyone's eyes came to Chiyo as they understood what was going on.

"But since this Haku appears to be your friend, we may have an impersonator."

"But Chiyo," Miku protested. "This is Haku's handwriting, I would recognize it anywhere."

"Well then," Chiyo replied. "Either this Haku really isn't your friend or someone is pulling secret strings. Haku is also a vocaloid yes? Then it leads back to Crypton."

"Then let's attack now!" Gakupo shouted. "For the lovely Luka!"

"That would be a bad idea Gakupo," Meiko said.

"W-what? Why is that?" Gakupo spluttered.

"Meiko is right," Chiyo said in defense of Meiko. "Attacking tonight would be impulsive. The enemy wants us to be rash and hasty. No. We rest tonight, prepare tomorrow, then attack them in the night."

Gakupo muttered something under his breath about "fake heroes" and walked off.

Rin and Len went back upstairs with a grin on their faces. Everyone else went back upstairs to do whatever except Chiyo. He was lost in his own thoughts, with a particular one blotting out all thoughts.

He was lost in a feeling that he could not explain.

**5:40 P.M**

I slowly opened my eyes. Ugh, my head hurt.

"Ah I see you have woken up dear Luka. I do hope you had a pleasant rest."

The voice was cold and harsh. It was the black figure.

"Where am I? Ahh!" This was one killer headache.

"Why you are in Crypton of course! It's sad how you can't recognize your own surroundings."

I knew for a fact my eyes were open, but the area was dark and it was hard to see at a distance. There were figures in front of me, guarding me from trying to get away from wherever I was. I counted them. There was 8 in total. They looked way more dangerous than the grunts I had seen. 7 of them were 5 times the size of the grunts we had previously faced, yet they were buffer and wore black, spiked armor. The one farthest away from me was actually skinny. It looked about my size actually. It appeared weaker than the other guards but it gave me a huge sense of dread Unlike the other guards, who had an assortment of gigantic axes, swords, maces, this one had twin knifes. They were shorter than machetes but the design was different. Its knives looked like tjeu could mutilate an entire body just by stabbing it. The armor looked thick, thick enough to prevent hard, cold death. They were completely armored from head to toe. The skinnier one had armor less thick, but from the looks of it the substance that the armor was made from was really hard and was enough to take hits.

"Ah, don't you just love the personal guard? They were a gift!" the same harsh voice bellowed.

"From who?" I asked.

"Oh just a friend. But despite that you aren't about to escape. You are my bait to lure in the fish. Your vocaloid friends will come and try to save you. Oh how their attempts shall fail miserably!"

I looked down. We had been training for a fight, but against armored enemies with weapons? The only ones that may have had a chance were Chiyo, Gakupo and possibly Kaito or Meiko. The others could only wield a gun. But these people had big weapons, plus armor and tougher skin. We had no chance...

So this is what happened to Crypton. But, where was master?

That question perked up without thought. Perhaps master himself was the only chance we had. Possibly, but just a random guess. And furthermore was an even more serious question. Was master alive and if he was, is he a good guy or a bad guy?

"Well then," said the voice. "I must be off. I will make preparations."

I felt the presence of a person disappear. Perfect! The guards were looking away to!

I pulled out my cell phone. It was out of battery.

'OH COME ON!' I screamed in my mind. Why oh why in the most desperate of situations, my cell phone was too dead to even send a text!

I heard a door open. "Eep don't touch me!"

That voice, I knew that voice for sure. Haku.

She came into my small range of sight, an armored grunt leading her to me. It pushed her on me.

"Oof!" we both fell to the ground.

I got up and looked at her in disbelief. "Haku? You're here?"

She nodded sadly... Then she started to cry. I instantly embraced her to calm her down, but her crying didn't stop.

"Luka I'm so sorry! They made me write that letter or else I would have been killed along with the others!"

Others? There were others?

"Haku. Who are the others."

"There...There are 3 others Akita Neru...Teto Kasane... and Gumi Megpoid. We were captured 1 week ago. The entire time "they" didn't know what to do with us, so we were just kept as hostages. They knew we were friends with you so they made me write that letter."

It made sense now. That's why we haven't heard from them in a while. My ears had perked up at the mention of Neru in hopes for a cell phone but knowing the phone addict she probably killed the battery on Day 1.

"Haku, what's going to happen?"

She looked at me, eyes brimmed red and tear-streaks on her face. "Once the vocaloids come, they are going to kill them, then they will kill us. Crypton will be theirs."

**9:00 P.M**

Chiyo lay asleep in bed next to Miku and Meiko. He was lost in his own thoughts. Some of them had Luka in them. But he couldn't quite understand them. It was troubling. He sighed. He had to get his rest if he had any hope in winning a fight tomorrow. However, he felt the one other person was awake.

He heard gentle sobbing to the right of him. It was Miku.

"Miku," Chiyo sighed.

"Oh...Chiyo, you're awake." Miku said, voice weak and breakable.

"Why are you crying? You need to get some rest."

"I'm sorry... It's just I miss Luka. We are the bestest of friends. I had just wished I spent more time with her..."

"You could have, if everyone didn't always have Luka and me alone on many occasions."

"No. You two should be with each other. I have a feeling that love could be around. Once it is sorted out then things can return to normal."

"..."

Chiyo paused at the word "love".

'What is the deal with people and this word "love"?

"Miku...I don't even understand what love is. Everyone talks about it but I don't really know how it is described as, so I have no idea how it feels."

It was Miku's turn to be silent. She did not want to talk even want to think of love.

"I-I see. Chiyo, I know it may seem usual doing it with me, but I just feel terrible and lonely without Luka. It's just terrible going through any time period knowing the Luka may not be safe. I know it may feel weird doing this for me but...please hold my hand for the night."

Chiyo looked at Miku straight in the eyes and she looked back. She couldn't help but just stare in awe at the sapphire balls of fire as his eyes. They were beautiful.

Chiyo did a light, understanding sigh.

"Sure Miku, I'd be happy to."

Chiyo slid his hand onto Miku's. She felt the tears stop coming to her face and she felt relaxed and warm.

'Chiyo' she thought. 'If only I got to know you better...'

Miku tightened her grip on Chiyo's hand as she drifted off.

_So what's really the point?_

…_.._

_Where is she..._

_So I come back...and this happens. Luka has been captured and now everyone is distressed about it...Why can't they calm down? Life comes, life goes on. We can only deal with it._

_But then..why does it even pain me to know Luka is gone for now?_

…_.More importantly..._

_Why am I even feeling pain in any case..._

**9:05 P.M**

For some reason our captor wanted to us to get a decent amount to rest. Beds were transported to us. Haku laid down on one bed and I was on the other one that was delivered.

"You may not be used to the time we are ordered to sleep, but I am," Haku said.

"Trust me, ever since the grunt attacks, this would be really late for us," I replied.

We both laughed. It was dry humor but it lightened our moods.

I sighed as well as Haku.

"Sooo..." she started.

"Yeah... I'm bored. Let's get some rest. Good night Haku."

"Ahhh ok," Haku said with that voice that could melt a heart. "Good night Luka."

We drifted off.

_A boy with white hair was running. _

_Tsukiko._

_He was running and running and running. He had no path to follow, just a path to make. _

_I don't know how I did it, but I felt as if I was reading his thoughts. The words in his mind came to me._

"_I will be back for you my dear. I promise. Everything will be fine. Just you wait."_

_Tears streamed down the boy's cheeks as he ran. The fiery eyes ever brighter._

* * *

><p><strong>I guess this signals the point where I can really go on with the story. A last apologize for you and I will do my best for this story! It really was selfish of me to make you wait so it's time for me to pay up. Thanks again all of you :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11: Truer Colors

**YEAAAAAHH finally chapter 11 is up! :D Took me a little while but with a combination of time at home...and secretly time in class out of the gaze of a lecturing teacher, I got this done. Gotta love thanksgiving break and sleep late, now I got eyes even redder than Tsukiko *evil glare***

**Response:**

**IDrewACow: Thanks again for such a supportive review, keeping everything good in my mind as I work on this and this adds up to it. Still trying hard :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Truer Colors<strong>

**March 2nd 2011**

**10:00 A.M**

The Vocaloids all gathered around Chiyo, asking him a million questions.

"What exactly are we going to do in Crypton? Do you really think we can take our company down? How are we going to live?" was all targetted at Chiyo. Meiko's, Kaito's, Rin's, Len's, and Gakupo's mouths were all motoring away.

Chiyo however, looked away and did not speak a word. He was completely silent.

But joining Chiyo in the silence was Miku, who was staring at Chiyo with a whole new perspective. She definitely did not understand him now.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier that day:<strong>

**8:30 A.M**

Seeing that Chiyo was sitting alone on the couch, Miku took a seat next to Chiyo. 'Well' she thought, 'Now is my chance to get to know Chiyo better.'

The diva looked at the distant looking Chiyo. Could he be considered a new star? Reflecting on the fact that he had only had one song and it had been a duet with a famous star, it was doubtful he was even known...it made Miku pity Chiyo.

Miku could only stare at Chiyo in wonder nontheless. He seemed so intensely focused with something in his mind, yet there was no doubt he was aware of who was next to him. Miku opened her mouth.

"Hello there Chiyo."

Chiyo didn't respond nor stir, but it was obvious that he had heard.

To Miku, Chiyo was a nice person despite his cold deposition.

"Chiyo...you know Luka and I never got to thank you for saving us from those men...so thank you so much Chiyo."

Miku was rewarded with only a nod.

A tear ran down Miku's cheek. She felt so lonely right there close to Chiyo. She was always used to being around Luka, laughing and smiling and being best friends, but now Luka wasn't around...and she had spent a lot of time with Chiyo...so it was as if Chiyo was still a piece of Luka and therefore partial salvation for Miku's loneliness at the time, but with Chiyo acting the way he was...it was like talking to no one at all and it made Miku sad.

But at the same time, it allowed Miku to have some clear thinking time. She had some questions for Chiyo, important questions at that.

"But Chiyo, what you did back there to the man requires speed that seemed unhuman. Speed in something like a movie of-"

"That wasn't exactly me."

Miku eyes widened at the sudden interruption from Chiyo of all people.

"Wha...What do you mean?"

Chiyo slowly turn his head towards Miku, expressionless as ever, yet as focused as a predator's eyes resting on it's prey.

"I know something was bound to happen," Chiyo said slowly. "Therefore, minutes later after you left I went on the lookout for you two which caused me to come across you two and the men at the scene. How people can act in such a way is thoroughly disappointing...and therefore deserve to be punished. But that is not how I fight due to the fact I felt driven somehow but at the same time I felt apart from my real self even though no one here has seen me in combat before. Somehow I did that but would be incapable of fighting in such a way again."

There was not a single hint of hesitation in Chiyo's voice, causing Miku to worry slightly. He seemed somewhat more than cold in her eyes suddenly. So he was driven by those men to fight in a way he would be incapable of doing again?

Miku paused for a second, there were still more important things to ask.

"Chiyo, when Luka and I were crying, you sang to us. However, your voice is something that is without a doubt beyond natural. Something different from even the human imagination. Your voice actually, somehow yet mysteriously healed us. How did you get such a voice from master?

Any sign of Chiyo being interested in the conversation died right then.

Miku just stared at him in the complete silence that would last for a full 3 minutes. She decided right then it would be best just to build the conversation back up, but the loneliness...was agonizing.

Pure pain in the heart without a single hint of salvation nearby. Luka was gone...Chiyo was...distant and yet he was the only one here who could heal her heart.

Why he was the one at the time? Miku did not know, but she had a gut feeling he was.

"Chiyo...how much do you miss Luka?"

'Perfect' Miku thought. 'Something like this should make me and Chiyo feel better.' "You can be honest with me how much it hurts you with me. There is nothi-"

"I don't miss her at all."

Shock.

It was as if Miku had been tazered just by 5 short words. She was utterly taken aback at that.

"Ch-Chiyo! What do you mean?"

Silence.

"Chiyo! Are you meaing to tell me even after all that time you spent with her you-"

"I only spent time with her because I was forced to. How am I to avoid that situation if you isolate me with her in a locked room or tie me to her on a couch?"

"..."

Miku took a long, needed breath before speaking.

"Chiyo...do you even care for Luka at all?"

Chiyo hesitated slightly before answering and closed his eyes.

"No."

At that, he turned his head away from Miku, clearly done with the conversation.

Miku just gaped at Chiyo in half-shock half-horror.

"You monster!"

Silence.

The silence was somehow deafening and Miku almost felt like she had just put her life at stake there. However quiet it was before, that was a circus compared to now. Not even a single rush of air in the room was heard.

Chiyo however, did not say a thing nor turn his head over.

Miku nervously turned around and walked away, shaking slightly in fear.

* * *

><p><em>A monster you say?<em>

…

_You know...absolutely nothing about what a monster really is._

* * *

><p><strong>Present time:<strong>

"Sooo...Rin...What do you think our chances are of success?"

"Meh I don't really know Kaito...we're dead."

"Oh yeah well thanks for the rally call!"

"Not my problem blueberry, you asked."

"...Umm...blueberry?"

"Well, BaKaito and ice-cream loving idiot is getting a bit old so I'm trying something different."

"Wow Rin, you're so cheesy."

"Shut up Meiko! No one cares about you and your terrible tasting sake!"

"Whaa? Yeah right! No one cares about you and your ora-"

Meiko paused, noticing the smile of satisfaction on the little girl's face.

"...What?"

Kaito leaned in towards Meiko and whispered in her ear.

"Crap..."

Even Meiko knew how tasty oranges were and how popular they were in the area. Who could possibly disliked oranges?

"Trapped...the Kagamine way!"

With the Kagamines high fiving each other, Meiko flushed in embarassment.

Even with all this happening, Gakupo noticed a bit too silent Miku.

"Hey Miku," Gakupo started. "You are't say much. Is...everything alright?"

"Ohh..." Miku looked up and smiled. "I'm...fine thanks."

"I'm happy then," Gakupo smiled, but frowned when he realized that Len, Rin, Meiko, and Kaito were staring at him as if he were an alien.

"...What?"

After an awkward moment of silence, they all cheered.

"You weren't an idiot for once! You sounded understanding to Miku!"

Gakupo just gaped at his friends from the pain from the insult.

'Always an idiot' he thought sadly.

Miku frowned at the cheering vocaloids but said no more. She had enough on her mind already.

The Kagamines burst out laughing when Gakupo flushed.

"Served," Meiko grinned.

"Shut up Meiko. No one cares about sake anyway..."

Hearing that a second time, Meiko actually shut up.

"Oh hey Rin," Len smiled evilly. "We can't forget our little...preparations before we leave to Cryption. We need to get ready! Leggo!"

"Yah boi! Leggo!"

And in a rush of hyperness, the twins disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"How the heck did they just do that..." Meiko muttered, facepalming.

All of a sudden Gakupo disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

There were two more facepalms in the room.

* * *

><p>Helpless. Uttterly helpless.<p>

Those were the sudden spasms of emotions that suddenly emerged from time to time.

I looked across at the bed in the distance to faintly make out the figure of Haku.

Expression solemn, yet undoubtfully innocent while asleep.

I smiled at how adorable and peaceful she looked while she slept...just like Miku.

...But nothing at all like Chiyo.

Chiyo. The one who I had been forced to sleep on the side of and on top of so it was easy to have remembered his expression of sleep.

Impossibly, it was the same set of expressionless even if he were awake. If Chiyo blinked, the time period that his eyes were closed match the same exact expression while he were asleep.

I couldn't help but giggle at that, but I also had to wonder.

How does one retain his expression so well? Is it even physically possible?

Instantly after that moment of thought, a bright red pair of eyes caught my gaze, freezing me in place and thought.

Bright red, ruby eyes that practically glowed in the darkness, resembling a demon in the current situation.

It was it... the single guard that stood out physically from the others.

"Ah...a-ah..."

Fear. Simple fear eating away at my words. I couldn't even managed a full one! Was this thing going to kill me?

Wait a second...the figure in black needed me. Yes! I'll live! But even with that knowledge of that the fear was consuming.

Then I saw it.

The eyes of hell. The guard's eyes suddenly...changed somehow. No longer was it bright fury eyes I was looking at it but eyes with pictures in them! My...worst fears.

Death, loss of the music industry, results of overfishing...my fears were there. Screaming was no option, my voice had been shocked away. My eyes fixed on his eyes, too focused in fear to even cry or look away.

I felt suddenly...as if I was drifted away.

Instantly the guard lifted it's gaze and I felt the world return to me.

Right then the gasps arose from my throat vigorously. I had been holding my breath during the nightmare.

It had been at least two minutes I lay there, gasping. The memories having minor traces etched into my mind.

That guard... it was as if it summoned fear or horror in my mind. This thing was a true terror.

"What are you?"

I had no clue how I had forced those words from my mouth...moreover, I had asked it with an edge of boldness. I had just done the impossible with what I had just seen.

Then the same brought red pair of eyes met mine, but the hell from before was no longer there.

Oh...ohh but for one to witness fear in such a way, even the cat would willingly die in curiousity.

"What are you?"

As soon as I asked again I regretted it.

An awkward silent suddenly conquered the air. That and the guard's gaze mixed to cause fear to erode away at me. 5 minutes had at least passed. The guard only looked at me, expressionless.

* * *

><p>"Ta-daaa! Kagamine gangsta Rin and Kagamine gangsta Len reporting for duty!"<p>

Meiko, Kaito and Miku just stared at the twins with blank expressions.

"Umm...no surprise."

Rin and Len had returned, but the difference now was that they were wearing yellow trenchcoats.

After staring for several moments, Kaito was starting to get jealous.

"Where the hell did you get those?"

"Oh yeah, Chiyo gave them to us so-"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" the others all cried in disbelief.

"Nah just joking," Len snickered.

There was silence as Miku and Meiko gave the death glare to Len...who backed away slowly.

"We just have our connections," Rin stated.

Meiko again facepalmed. "I don't even want to know who they are.

"TAAAA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Have no fear! Super Gakupo is here!"

The vocaloids all turned around to see Gakupo and their jaws dropped.

"Ummm...ughhh...errr."

Not a single word could be managed at the sight. They could only stared in silence.

* * *

><p>The silence continued as I stared at those eyes. Eyes just ready to expose my nightmares.<p>

"What are you?"

I had asked it yet again for the 3rd time! But why should I have even bothered? This..."thing" probably couldn't even speak.

"No."

The voice made me jump out of my prostrate position.

"The real question is...what are you?"

The guard had spoken. Yet at the same time, it almost seemed as if it hadn't. It's voice...metallic yet human. It only resembled something I had seen in the movies.

The voice of a demon.

I felt my fears heighten, the superstitions of beings I had forgotton return to my mind. It wasn't possible wasn't it?

Demons don't exist...

'BAKA!' I screamed in my mind! Don't get ahead of yourself! You know those grunts seem partly robotic so who knows what the heck this thing is-

"I asked you a question. What are you?"

The voice had penetrated my thoughts like a hot knight through cold butter, bringing me back into reality at the same time.

"Me-Megurine Luka."

After pausing for what seemed like an eternity, it answered.

"That's not what I meant.

Not what it meant? How was that the fact? I'm sure Haku and "the others" were the same as me, vocaloids, so the other thing it probably didn't know what my name. I gave the guard a questioning look.

"You're different from the rest. You're different from all the other traces of life I've seen here. Not in a way that can be seen or composed of, but of what you really are and..."

"...What?"

Its hesitation concerned me. How had such a seemingly composed thing hesitate while describing me?

"My apologies, but there are somethings that are very impossible to explain. There is something racknig my thoughts about you but at the same time, it is completely unexplainable. Now, if you will excuse me."

Without giving me the chance to motor millions out questions out of my mouth, the guard turned around and walked back into the darkness out of my sight.

Lying back down, I could only drown in my thoughts.

Different from the rest? Completely unexplainable? What the heck did he mean?

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

For the past 10 minutes, the vocaloids present just stared at Gakupo, who kept the same stance the entire time. "As expected!" his voice shattered the silence. "You all can't help but marvel at my hotness!"

Gakupo, who had left the same time as Rin and Len to get ready had returned, but he was really dressed up.

Knee high boats, a black facecover, a shirt with a super eggplants on it and a purple hero's cape to go along with it decorated his figure. He looked like a complete idiot.

"Uhhhh..."

"Errrr..."

"No comment."

"As I said before!" Gakupo's voice shattered the air. "You all can't help but marvel in the presense of my hotness!"

That made the stunned others snap back into reality.

"He..." Kaito started, "is an idiot."

"Ditto," the others replied.

After an awkward silence for 25.6 seconds, the silence...ended.

"Anyway, are we all prepared?" Miku asked.

"Rin and I are definitely FULLY loaded baby!" Len cheered, receiving some questioning looks. But one glance at their trench coats answered the questions for them.

Then everyone looked at Gakupo and...

Stared.

Gakupo instantly took another superhero position and basked in the attention.

'Yes! I am without a doubt the sexiest and truest man alive!' he cheered in his mind.

"Yeah..." Kaito sighed. We definitely aren't going to make it through this."

"Are we leaving yet?" Len whined. "Moreover, where's Chiyo been at the entire ti-,"

The sudden presense of Chiyo in the room shut him up. He only had two words to say.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh wow that took me a while from top to bottom, lazy me.<strong>

**Nrrg from the message up top my day was ruined...hmm well I do hope my mood doesn't affect to much. I know it's not the time now but I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving. Please enjoy your food!**


	12. Chapter 12: Insight

**Chapter 12: Insight**

_This is...unbearable..._

_This is my reward?_

_This is...everything?_

_Not exactly what I expected now is it...?_

_How one could be treated in such a way._

…_.Utterly and undoubtfully unbearable. Everyone deserves worse but I also feel at the same time they should feel better. Yet I find myself finding everyone at the same time as..._

…_.Unforgivable..._

_Unforgivable. Unforgivable. Unforgivable! UNFORGIVABLE!_

_YES! I've finally come to my judgement! UTTERLY UNFORGIVABLE!_

_Yet...at any point...we all come to our boundaries._

_Even I have my boundaries, yet how do I have this feeling? I feel as if I could handle everything, yet there will be some point in time. What? A matter of years? Months? Decades in time? Some obstacle will be in my path I shall not escape unscathed? _

_Death? No, that is something inevitable, but what else stands out reminding me of the fate worse than death? _

_Enough of this intolerable thinking...I can already see death..._

_Hahah...I see fate again...I extend my hand out to you fate!_

_So nice to see you again! Shall we dance?_

* * *

><p><strong>12:00 P.M<strong>

**Figure in Black's P.O.V:**

Everything is going according to plan.

I only stared at the sleeping figures of Haku and Luka as their friends who I had ordered brought in were now at my mercy. They were Neru, Teto and Gumi.

Pathetic worms...what was even more pathetic was that they had once overcome me...but now with everything in my hands I can exact revenge upon them all! Especially those little overrated Miku...Luka...Gakupo...Rin...Len...Meiko...and Kaito.

"Y-y-y-you are go-go-going to PAY for th-this!" stammered an extremely nervous Neru. "Yo-yo-you are going to get shredded apart!"

Gumi and Teto only looked at her in pity. What a mess...and I was beginning to think that Neru was the quietest of them. Texting and saving her texts due to the fact I had disabled the signal from her phone. I guess she had a lot of memory in her cell to save all those texts...Oh how tragic it must have been when her phone died, now look at her.

"Master! News sir!" one of my servants ran in. Such hideous creatures they are. They look like...him...so I made the look alikes to SERVE me.

"The Vocaloids are on the move!" I could only smile. I had anticipated the timing quite well.

"Liar!" came the bellow of the other 3 conscious girls. "You could never be master, you monster!"

"Oh my...how tragic yes...but of course I'm not master" I smiled. I failed to notice that Luka was waking up.

"The real master...is dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Miku's P.O.V<strong>

"Chiyo walked ever so silently, the ground seemingly trembling as he stepped on the open pavement. The lustrous sky only reflected the sulferous luster in his eyes as the path before him was illuminated like hell's flame as he walked towards destiny. The memories of his past keeping his step strong and mindset even stronger as his determination to save his damsel in distress is ignited like a bonfire. The path to redemption only keeps his heart beating like drum! Yet even so, Gakupo is still sexy!"

"Shut up Gakupo, stop narrating."

"Throroughly jealous of Gakupo's majestic narrating skills, Meiko feels the volcanous fire of jealousy burning in her heart and therefore must interrupt the meaningful atmosphere, therefore ruining Chiyo's focus resulting in him inheriting murderous tendencies towards her."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Paling in fear from coming to a conclusion that her crush may want to Chiyonize her like he did that grunt from earlier, Meiko can't help but-"

"Fal-"

"Interrupting Gakupo again, Meiko can't help but stutter again as she succumbs to the newfound romantic feelings she developes towards the graceful Gakupo."

"con!"

"Hearing the completion of the word "Falcon", the now paling Gakupo feels a wave of nervousness find residence in his brain and circulate throughout his entire body. He now knows...wait what?"

"PAWWWWWNCH!"

From my point of view, only a small purple dot in the sky could be seen of Gakupo sailing the heavens from the result of Meiko's punch.

Chiyo glanced at Meiko, which caused her to pale from remembering the Chiyo and his murderous tendencies quote from Gakupo.

"Don't look at me, he deserved it," she muttered.

"As she speaks in fear to her crush, the spicy Len Kagamine does some sightseeing to capture the image of a purple dot in the sky. One might think someone released a purple ballon with the word "baka" writtin all over it.

"In sake's sake Len! Not you too!"

"Laughing his butt off in his mind of the confession of worshipping sake to the suave Len Kagamine, he realizes she admitted in front of her future husband, Chiyo, which causes him to laugh out loud...hahahah! But now perhaps tiring of Chiyo, Meiko can't help but express her continous flow of naughty feelings towards the radiant Len Kagamine!"

"...Fal."

"Hearing the first syllable of the word Falcon, Len does...N-nu-nuuuuu! I'm sorry! I'm done!"

"...CON!"

"...Pwease no Falcon Punch! Pleeease!"

"KICK!"

"Hey that's chea-" BAM!

Kaito and I watched as a yellow dot joined the even tinier purple dot in the sky. Kaito opened his mouth.

"Hey...Meiko. So... wh-" BAM!

"You didn't have to do that you know," I stated to Meiko.

"It's Kaito...what would you have expected? It would have undoubtfully been inevitable. Besides, they get to fly, we have to walk."

"Hmm, you have a point there."

Chiyo looked up and stared into the sky.

"For some reason, I can see 3 dots in the sky resembling the color of purple, yellow and blue. Could either one of you 3 tell me why that is? And also why Gakupo, Len and Kaito are missing?"

Biting her lip to supress her laughter, the pain proved too much.

"Gahahahahah! Were you not paying attention Chiyo!"

"Forgive me Meiko, but I was too busy to notice."

What the heck was he doing? All he was doing was walking.

"Busy?" I asked. "With what?"

Receiving no reply, I could only assume that Chiyo was in one of his "stages" of "lost in his own thoughts" as usual. Oh how I worry about this guy.

"Alright!" bellowed Rin to break the awkward moment. "Let us make haste to Crypton!"

I only glanced at the same expressionless Chiyo as he continued walking in Crypton's direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka's P.O.V<strong>

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Hearing 3 thuds from 3 unconscious figures, I could hardly even comprehend the situation. Master? Dead? No...it couldn't be. That was too simple, wasn't it? One day master comes to our house and another day gone? Life itself is complex...but this...was idiotically simple.

I could feel my mind go cloudy with shock, my vision already the first to start suffering given the condition. My throat felt dry and my world began to swirl.

Master...This..Can't...Be.

The figure in black stared into my eyes the entire time until I felt myself join the other 3 in the world of unconscious shock.

As a grunt ran in to tell the figure in black that the vocaloids were arriving, he barely even noticed as he only stared at me.

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 P.M<strong>

**Miku's P.O.V**

Chiyo paused in his tracks, feigning concern from me, due to the fact I had never seen Chiyo ever pause in a situation before when nothing had ever happened. I may have not known Chiyo for a long time, but I knew him enough to know this was not normal.

"Well Chiyo, what seems to be the matter?" I asked.

"Luka is in some sort of shock and so called emotion pain," he simply replied.

"What? How do you know?"

Not only that...what in the world did Chiyo mean by "so called emotional pain"? It was like he regarded the word emotion as a word of another language!

Not bothering to reply, Chiyo only continued to walk. I felt impatience and anger get the best of me.

"So called emotional pain? So called?" my voice rising. "Chiyo! You walk around with absolutely no expression at all times and now you even say "so called emotional pain"? It's almost as if you don't even know what an emotion is! Like you live without even knowing what life is!"

Meiko and Rin grew wide-eyed at my outburst. All these unanswered questions, all the times Chiyo gave me the cold-shoulder, I had had enough of it. Even his non-caring for Luka at all! How could he not care about someone after all this time? Regard her at least as a friend! Apathy my arse!

I knew for a fact that Chiyo was not "lost in thought" when I had made my outburst for he stopped dead in his tracks, back facing me. The silence was extremely defeaning as even Meiko and Rin had absolutely no clue what to say. They would have never expected me to go all out like that. Never.

But the continous silence gave an eerie tone to the air as I suddenly regretted saying what I had said. Even with Chiyo's back to me, I felt fear and that I could possible be facing the back of someone who has now turned extremely dangerous.

Was Chiyo...perhaps enraged with me? Please master...I don't want to have to deal with this...

"aaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHAA...YAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAHAAAH!"

The screams of a descending Len, Gakupo, and Kaito piercing through the deathly silence like an arrow through a heart. With a loud thud they landed forming a multi-colored pile.

"...ow..."

Gakupo was the first to get up, his eyes brightened.

"Oh hey look!" he exclaimed, pointing ahead of him. "It's Crypton! Let's go!"

Recovering from the recent event, Meiko and Rin shook their heads back to reality.

"Ehhh...yeah..."

I turned my head from Gakupo expected to see a standing Chiyo waiting for the idiots to stop talking, ready to pounce on my in rage, but I instead saw that Chiyo had started walking again as if nothing had ever happened, slowly making his way to Crypton.

* * *

><p><strong>1:15 P.M<strong>

The remaining walk to Crypton had been completely silent except for the continous chatter of Gakupo, Len and Kaito talking to each other about the birds they had come close to touching in the air and how Len had almost touched a plane that had flown nearby. The rest of us made as much noise as a corpse.

I felt slight pity towards Chiyo though. He had done nothing wrong but only express his real feelings, even if he did not seem to have feelings at all, but otherwise he had done nothing wrong. But I knew for a fact I must have touched a nerve when I said that Chiyo lived without knowing what life was. I could only wonder what he was feeling, what thoughts he had swimming in his mind... It was too late to apologize though.

Inside of Crypton however, things looked naturally the same, despite for the fact of a single figure behind a computer at the reception desk that we approached with Chiyo at the front.

It was a grunt...I wondered why Chiyo seemed so certain that Crypton was the place to go to. I mean sure the grunts were like a miniature form of master, but it could be someone trying to defame him. Chiyo spoke about going to Crypton as if he had no doubt at all that Luka was there.

The grunt looked up with a smile on its face to greet us.

"Welcome to Crypton, how may I help yoooooou..." the smile on its face dissipitated as it came to recognize us and slowly turned into surprise. "SECU-" before it could even complete the word, Chiyo had silenced it with a stainless steel samurai sword.

"Err...where the heck did you get that?" Meiko asked.

"Gakupo," was all he said...at least he didn't give the cold-shoulder.

"To the rescue!" bellowed. "I had two spares so I gave one to Chiyo and Kaito!"

"This one was just a pawn, I doubt the other floors will have hostiles unaware of the current situation."

Everyone turned to stare at Chiyo.

"My guess is that the elevator has been disabled, therefore, given the situation, we will have to climb up the staircases to go through every floor and wipe out every grunt we come across."

"Good! Len could use the exercise anyway."

"Shut up Rin!"

Now despite the lone cold figure on the ground the place this floor was identicle to the way it looked the last time we were here...so perhaps the scenery was all the same. The same steel walls the same glass windows, the same security cameras...oh yeah...we were being monitered. There simply was no doubt at all the enemy knew we were now officially in the building.

* * *

><p>The figure in black only watched in ecstasy at the screen.<p>

"Muahahahah! Oh how joyous that was to simply watch such an expendable "clone" not even expect an enemy to come by! Oh the expression was simply magnificent! Even his death was exquisite! Well...now that I've had my laugh, time to play some games."

Near the end of the floor there was a spiral staircase to reach the next floor, idle chatter could be heard. We saw them before they saw us.

7 grunts, not bad.

"Alriiight..." Meiko whispered. "What's the battle plan?"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Gakupo bellowed and surged forward towards the nearest grunt, taking it down with his sword even before it could turn its head.

"In the name of all that's stupid..." Meiko facepalmed. "He's going to get himself killed!"

"Hey! We might have a better chance of getting through this if he does," Rin remarked, causing Kaito and Meiko to snicker.

"Oh well, let's help the idiot before he actually does get himself killed."

Kaito and Chiyo both drew their swords at once, Meiko taking out an extremely lethal sake bottle while Rin just stood still trying to look like a princess and Len taking out a knife.

"Umm..I though you would have more than that Len," I said, glancing at his trenchcoat.

"Oh trust me, I got some nice babies in here," he grinned.

"I always knew one day you would give birth Len. I'm guessing Kaito is the father?"

"Shut up Rin! You know what I mean! You have some too!"

Withdrawing his knife, both Rin and Len reached inside of their trenchcoats. I turned around not even bothering with the grunt situation. Whatever Rin and Len had in their pockets, it would definitely be overkill on just now 7...make that 4 now...grunts.

* * *

><p>The figure in black stared at the monitor. "My my...so we have an idiot that rushes in battle along with two vocaloids carrying sword, a drunk girl...ohh...I never knew that Rin and Len had access to desert eagles...I always knew those two devils had some strange people they knew...and then...little...Miss...Perfect in the back doing nothing at all...Hatsune Miku."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>2:10 P.M<strong>

I'm pretty sure the idiot Gakupo almost scared the living daylights out of the grunts in the next few floors...we were already on floor 7 and was about to clear it. There had only been an amount of 4-8 grunts per floor so at this rate we would reach the top in no time.

We reached floor 8 and the sight was heart-dropping. I counted 30 grunts...if Gakupo ran in this time most likely things would not turn out so well. I'm sure being surrounded by more of each other would give the grunts enough courage to not even be stirred by Gakupo's "charge".

I could only stare at the amount, this was a lot.

I could see minor fear in the eyes of Meiko, Rin and Len as they counted up the grunts. This was floor 8 but there were 35 floors in Crypton altogether.

Gakupo did not charge for he at least had enough brains to realize that a charge from a single person would not work so well...but it did not matter, because what happened next was something that shocked me thoughtless.

Before a plan could be given, Chiyo ran in, silent as a ghost, his movement almost a blur as the first 3 grunts were taken down before the others could notice. The grunts only had long knives that resembled machetes...I suppose advanced weapons were hard to come by which I was thankful for. If they had guns...or even something as primative as a bow and arrow it would turn out disastrous for us.

I could easily see Chiyo taking down grunt after grunt but it became obvious that they were starting to surround him. Coming back to their senses, Gakupo,Kaito, and Meiko ran in to help. It was amazing what Meiko could do with a broken sake bottle. There was no doubt it was even more deadly than an ultra sharp samurai sword.

"Ho-ly-crap," was all Rin and Len could say. "It's like Dynasty Warriors!"

Idiots...

Floor 9 was pretty much a repeat of floor 8 since we had the advantage of an assault. We also had the advantage of reach since the grunts were short with even shorter weapons so the grunts were pretty much moderate, especially since they were scattered from the first charge. Groups could be picked off into separation from the Kagamines...I could only watch.

I was useless.

What could I do? I wasn't manly enough like Kaito and Chiyo and Gakupo...or even Meiko to fight like they were and I definitely was no Kagamine either. Me fight hand-to-hand with weapon carrying grunts? That was out of the question. We were lucky that the amount of grunts wasn't so bad and that the Kagamines had some nice weapons at their disposal, but what if more grunts came? And how about the amount of bullets the Kagamines had? Not to mention the durability of samurai swords.

The next floor answered my question.

There were at least 40 grunts, but they were all grouped together...and this time...they were staring right at us.

Great...I guess the mastermind behind this all had informed them all.

Not only that I could see that the breathing from Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito was starting to get harsher, though Chiyo's breathing was semi-regular.

Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito all looked at each other, clueless of what to do. Thankfully for some reason the grunts did not move, they only stared as if they were daring us to make a move or fire a bullet.

I now knew why they had weapons like they had. Weapons like those might take more than a few strikes to get a kill, so it would be a bloody and a torturous end.

Meiko, Gakupo, and Kaito could easily see that if they slowly approached the grunts together it would still be the grunts in the front which totalled to about 11 vs. 4 of us. Even if Rin and Len fired a shot one grunt could easily be replaced. Something told me the grunts wouldn't just stand if they were being fired at as well.

Chiyo charged.

"You idiot!" I screamed!

Realizing the situation, Meiko, Gakupo and Kaito all ran behind Chiyo to support him but knew it would be in vain.

But apparently Chiyo had played psychic and threw his sword forward, causing the grunts to break in half to get out of the way, except for an unlucky grunt that had seen the sword at the last second. Approaching the fallen grunt before the others could regroup, Chiyo recaptured his sword and instantly ran up to the side of a half group of grunts and unleashed a brutal strike.

That strike...was different...I had noticed that Chiyo had been fighting in a certain way, striking cleanly and somewhat gracefully...but I noticed that as he came up each floor his brutality increased and he struck with more energy. I could even feel that his presense wasn't as calm as before, even if he was the expressionless Chiyo...though I had not managed to see his face since the end of floor 2.

Gakupo and Kaito kept the other half at bay while Meiko showed no mercy to Chiyo's side with her sake bottle...but Chiyo...I could even see now that whenever he slashed, whatever was in his way was cut down, even if the enemy blocked, the weapons in their hands flew out. I had remembered in the first few floors that even one block could reflect Chiyo's sword but now Chiyo's slash even bust 3 blocking weapons out of the way.

Something about Chiyo...was changing...

Then...for a split second, I saw his face. It was different.

From a distance it might look almost the same but there was no doubt his eyes had changed. They had actually narrowed into more of a menacing gaze and I saw a new fire in his eyes. A fire that burned of...

I don't know why I should have even bothered to notice. I mean no matter how expressionless a person was, who wouldn't change in the heat of battle? Wasn't it unavoidable?

Something about Chiyo's lips gained my attention...they had curved at the sides...barely...visible...But were they curving down in a frown?

I couldn't help but approach even though danger was getting closer...but just a little distance proved enough.

I could instantly tell how the side of his lips were right after he unleashed more brutal strike and his lips curved even more.

It was to my great horror to realize that his lips weren't curving downwards into a frown at all. It was to anyone's horror if they actually took the time to notice this like I was.

"Miku! Get back!" Rin and Len screamed at me as I was somewhat close to the grunt while defenceless on my own.

Snapping back to my sense I instantly ran back and only stared at the battle watching Chiyo gaining the upper hand for us. Watching him fight, I remembered how he had taken down the men that had tried to attempt rape on Luka and me.

"That wasn't me back there" I remembered Chiyo say.

It was only after all the grunts had been taken down that I could truly focus. Slowly approaching the spiral staircase, I noticed Chiyo was ahead of all of us and that no one else could see his face. I ran forward, expecting to see the usual expressionless Chiyo, but his expression had not changed. It was still the same as I had previously seen it. Eyes narrowed and a new flame in his eyes...and his lips...

The curve was still the same and there was absolutely no doubt about it either. I saw a new horrific side of Chiyo at that moment as an ice cold chill ran down my spine, almost freezing each bone it came across, my world becoming the Frozen Tundra. The side of his lips really were not curved down in a frown at all, as much as one would expect. His lips were not of the same of Gakupo's, Kaito's, or even Meiko's in the heat of battle...it was neither.

The reason for that was because the sides of Chiyo's lips...curved upwards...

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanting to hope that everyone had a very Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a fabulous New Year! :)<strong>


End file.
